From now on and forever
by LoVeSway
Summary: Des mois qu'Edward est parti, laissant Bella seule à Forks. Edward, Bella et Victoria au Vermont, au même moment. Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Bella ? Pendant Tentation. Venez lire pour en savoir plus!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ma fic se situe durant tentation. Plus de détails dans ce chapitre ! Il n'est pas très long mais c'est une introduction à l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

Il y aura du lemon mais pas avant quelques chapitres. Je vous previendrais!

oOoOo

**Chapitre 1.**

« Faire comme si tout va bien, aller déjeuner à la cafète puis passer l'après midi chez Jacob, rentrer chez moi, préparer le diner de mon père… voilà à quoi se résument mes journées en semaine. Une routine peut être mais ma vie a reprit un équilibre et quand je suis avec Jacob je me sens bien, en sécurité et je ne pense pas à Edward. »

- Tu es d'accord Bella ? Demanda Mike.

- Pardon tu disais ?

- Tu es partante pour un weekend end au Vermont? Il fait froid mais on peut skier, ce sera sympa. Ils prévoient plusieurs activités ce weekend end là.

- C'est une bonne idée et ça nous changera. Essayes de venir Bella ! Dit Angela d'une voix enthousiaste.

- Il faut que je demande à mon père mais je ne pense pas qu'il refusera.

- Super, on va bien s'amuser. Dit Mike, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et pourquoi pas le fantôme de son ex tant qu'on y est ! Grommela Lauren entre ses dents de façon à ce que Bella n'entende pas ses paroles mais comprenne qu'elle parle d'elle.

oOoOo

Le reste de la journée se passa comme les autres. Apres les cours, Bella alla à La Push et passa son après midi avec Jacob.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Bella, depuis tout à l'heure tu es ailleurs ?

- Rien, Mike, Angela et les autres ont prévu un weekend au Vermont mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller. J'ai accepté pour faire plaisir à mon père.

- Ca va te faire du bien de changer d'air même si tu vas me manquer.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, et amène Quil et Jared avec toi. Avec vous je suis sûre de m'amuser.

- C'est impossible Bella. On se transforme chaque nuit pour veiller sur le village et si on tombe sur des vampires je ne donne pas cher d'une bataille, sans parler que ça ne plairait pas à tes amis, encore moins après notre sortie au ciné.

- S'il y a des vampires comme tu dis ils vont surement essayer de me tuer et qui mieux que toi peut me protéger ? Et ça ne va pas vous tuer de bien dormir pendant deux nuits ! Dit Bella en faisant sa moue qui fait craquer Jacob.

- Très bien tu m'as convaincu.

oOoOo

Le soir, Bella parla de son projet à son père durant le diner et ce dernier accueillit la nouvelle avec joie.

- Je suis content que tu sortes un peu de Forks et que tu fasses des programmes avec tes amis, j'ai un weekend de pêche prévu avec des amis et ça m'aurait ennuyé de te laisser encore seul.

Seule dans sa chambre, Bella s'étendit sur son lit après avoir fait sa toilette et pris son bain.

Elle écouta un cd et commença à lire le livre sur sa table de chevet qu'elle referma aussitôt.

« Dis moi ce que je dois faire, tu me manques tellement. Comme j'ai envie d'en finir, cette vie ne vaut rien sans Lui, mais je ne peux pas faire çà à mes parents, ils ne le supporteraient pas, je dois survivre pour eux ; survivre et non vivre. »

Elle s'endormit, les larmes aux yeux, en ayant en tête le visage de son vampire.

oOoOo

Cette nuit-là, Charlie dormit peu, réveillé par les cris de sa fille. Ses cauchemars étaient revenus, comme avant, accompagnés de pleurs et de supplication ; elle rêvait d'Edward, le suppliant de revenir.

oOoOo

Dans un autre état des Etats Unis, les Cullen commençaient à se faire apprécier, surtout grâce à Carlisle. Ses enfants faisaient toujours peur aux autres et personne ne les approchait.

oOoOo

Dans un troisième état, Edward pourchassait Victoria qu'il avait enfin trouvée après des mois de poursuite. Elle se trouvait à présent au Vermont.

* * *

Alors? Bien, pas bien? Ca vous a plu?


	2. Chapter 2

Reponse aux reviews:

Mademoiselle-M7 : C'était comme une sorte d'introduction, ce chapitre est plus long ! Et merci, ta review m'a fait plaisir :)

FleurCannibale : Bella et Edward vont se revoir oui mais pas tout de suite ! Jacob je le déteste mais pour le premier chapitre, Bella a plutôt été sympa avec lui en lui demandant de l'accompagner…

ninie77: il va y avoir dans chaque chapitre des changements de POV puis après ça deviendra des POV à la première personne… :X mais j'en dis pas plus !

framboisine : merci pour ta review, alors voilà la suite j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi !

Et aussi merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont mis ma ff en alert story ou dans leur favorites. Ca m'a vraiment fait très plaisir!

PS: J'ai mis rating K mais après ça deviendra M et comme personnage Bella mais après, l'histoire tournera en principe autour de Bella et Edward.

oOoOo

**Chapitre 2 : Jour du départ.**

oOoOo

- Toutes tes affaires sont prêtes, tu n'as besoin de rien ? S'il y a quoi que ce soit tu peux m'appeler sur mon portable à n'importe quelle heure et …

- Papa je ne m'en vais qu'un weekend, ne t'en fait pas il ne va rien m'arriver et puis Jacob est avec moi.

- Je sais Bella mais depuis que tu es venue vivre avec moi, je ne suis plus habitué à vivre seul. La maison va être vide sans toi, même un weekend.

- Tu ne vas même pas remarquer mon absence ; tu as d'ailleurs un programme de prévu et je t'appellerai le soir et le matin.

- Profites de ton voyage chérie, le plus important c'est que tu t'amuses.

Bella embrasses son père sur la joue ; une fois n'est pas coutume puis ils quittèrent la maison.

Charlie accompagna sa fille vendredi en fin de journée à l'aéroport où elle retrouva ses amis. Ils étaient déjà tous là, même les trois loups garou.

oOoOo

Apres avoir passé la douane, ils se partagèrent en deux groupes : Bella, Mike, Angela, Ben, Jake, Quil et Jared pour le premier et Lauren, Jessica, Eric et Tyler pour le deuxième. Le premier groupe s'installa dans un café et fit des projets et programma le weekend pendant que le deuxième faisait les magasins.

- J'ai hâte de skier, ce sera une première pour moi ! Dit Jared.

- Moi de faire de la luge, si c'est possible bien sûr. Et de construire un bonhomme de neige !

- C'est ça Quil, et de l'habiller aussi ! Se moqua Jake.

- Pourquoi pas, c'est sympa et amusant !

- Bon chacun fera ce qu'il a envie, après tout on est en vacance !

- Bien dit Bella. Je serais pour une bataille de neige aussi. S'exclama Jared.

- On est venu pour skier et assister à la parade et aux feux d'artifices. Le reste vient après.

- Chacun s'amuse comme il veut Mike, et les batailles de boule de neige et les constructions de bonhomme de neige c'est sympa. Lui répondît Ben.

Les garçons continuèrent à discuter sous les regards amusés de Bella et d'Angela.

Une voix annonça enfin l'embarcation et ils se rendirent ensemble dans l'avion où les autres le rejoignirent.

oOoOo

« Bonjour, je suis le pilote Miller. Je vous souhaite un agréable vol en notre compagnie. » Commença la voix du pilote. Il continua son discours jusqu' à ce qu'une hôtesse de l'air montre les mêmes gestes de sécurités que ceux qui passaient sur les écrans télé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion décolla, direction le Vermont.

Bella s'assit à côté de Jake, côté fenêtre. Elle regarda un film qui passait, mangea et dormit, tête posée sur l'épaule de son ami.

Peu avant l'atterrissage, il y eut une tempête et des turbulences et l'avion bougea, causant la peur des passagers.

Bella enfouit son visage dans le cou de Jake et s'accrocha à son bras.

- Tu fréquents des loups garous, tu es sortie avec un vampire et des turbulences te font peur ?! Se moqua Jacob.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, on est dans l'air et si l'avion explose ou s'écrase tu ne pourras rien faire.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et le dos de sa main libre tout en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

« Mesdames et messieurs veuillez vous asseoir et attacher vos ceintures, nous passons dans une zone de turbulences et nous apprêtons à atterrir dans quelques minutes. » Dit le pilote à travers le haut parleur.

- C'est la première fois que je prends l'avion.

- Je ne savais pas. Moi j'en ai pris souvent, pour faire l'aller retour de chez ma mère à chez mon père depuis que je suis une gamine.

- Ca ne compte pas trop alors. On n'a jamais parlé de voyage ; on devrait le faire une fois.

- Si tu veux. Tu as dormis un peu Jacob ?

- Un peu, je n'avais pas sommeil, et c'est intéressant de te regarder dormir ! Dit il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai parlé ?

Il acquiesça en gardant son sourire et Bella rougit, se souciant de ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire et se rappelant la dernière fois que quelqu'un le lui avait fait remarquer ; c'était Edward.

« Ne surtout pas penser à lui maintenant, il faut que je profite de mon weekend en l'oubliant un peu. »

- Un petit peu. Tu as surtout avoué des choses que tu ne dirais jamais à voix haute. Que tu m'aimes par exemple ?!

- Arrêtes Jacob, et je n'ai sûrement pas dit ça puisque ce n'est pas vrai.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai mais tu ne le sais pas encore. Je saurais être patient.

- S'il te plait Jacob, je ne veux pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Tu es mon meilleur ami mais pas plus.

- Il est parti Bella et il ne reviendra pas, tu ne peux pas l'attendre indéfiniment. Passes à autre chose, avec moi par exemple.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi et je sais qu'un jour on se retrouvera. C'est lui l'homme de ma vie et si je ne peux pas être avec lui, eh bien je serais seule. Toi tu es mon meilleur ami. Si c'est très dur pour toi…

- Ce n'est pas dur, on perd juste notre temps, un jour tu te rendras compte que tu éprouves des sentiments plus forts et plus profonds que l'amitié pour moi et je serais là ; je serais toujours là !

Le reste du vol se passa en silence. L'avion atterrît enfin et les passagers furent soulagés d'être à terre.

« Nous venons d'atterrir à l'aéroport du Vermont. La température extérieure est de 6 degrés Celsius et il est vingt heures. Merci d'avoir choisit notre compagnie, nous espérons que vous avez passez un bon vol et vous souhaitons un agréable séjour. » Dit la même voix.

Heureux d'être enfin arrivés à destination, le groupe alla récupérer ses bagages et sortirent de l'aéroport sans plus tarder, décidés à profiter de leur soirée.

oOoOo

Alice se concentrait sur le futur, essayant de voir les décisions de Victoria qui ne savait pas encore que sa pire ennemie et victime se trouvait dans la même ville.

oOoOo

Victoria comptait tuer Edward avant de se rendre à Forks en dirigeant ses nouveaux-nés contre lui mais l'odeur de Bella se fera sentir avant qu'elle ne quitte la ville.

oOoOo

Les Cullen s'inquiétaient pour Edward et Bella. Ils essayèrent en vain de l'appeler, ce dernier concentré sur les pensées de Victoria et essayant de la localiser. Il agirait demain soir en toute discrétion et seul.

* * *

Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Et comment vous avez trouvé ce passage sur Jake et Bella en avion, je voulais qu'il ait l'air de l'embeter et qu'elle le repousse gentiment sans qu'il ne laisse tomber pour autant?

une 'tite review s'il vous plait?!

Et pour ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou qui lisent ma fic, vous pouvez aussi me donner votre avis svp?! (même s'il est "mauvais"!)

Si vous avez des commentaires ou des idées n'hésitez pas!


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir et merci à ceux qui mettent ma fic en alert story et favorite story, ça me fait aussi plaisir !

Pour répondre aux reviews anonymes:

Framboisine: merci, c'est gentil ce que tu m'as dit. Le rythme va ralentir un peu, je vais faire de mon mieux ;)

Marion: merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite…

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La journée de samedi.**

oOoOo

Un mini van les attendait à l'extérieur de l'aéroport. Il les conduisit à la pension de la tante de Mike qui leur donna les huit chambres restantes gratuitement. Ils ne paieraient que leurs sorties et repas à l'extérieur. Bella, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Eric et Tyler avaient une chambre individuelle alors que Ben et Angela ainsi que les trois indiens avaient deux chambres à partager.

Apres avoir défait leurs valises, ils allèrent se promener en ville et dînèrent dans un restaurant non loin de leur pension. La ville était recouverte de blanc et ils s'amusèrent à jouer dans la neige.

- Tu auras eu ta bataille de neige Jared!

- Oui c'était super, on recommence quand vous voulez ! On pourrait faire un bonhomme de neige demain matin, à l'entrée de la pension.

- Et panneau où il serait écrit Bienvenue aussi qu'il tiendrait ! Se moqua Jake.

- Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être une bonne idée.

- Rappelez moi ce qu'il font là ceux-là ? On dirait des gamins !

- Tu as complètement raison Lauren, des ados de La Push qui viennent avec nous, quelle idée, Bella n'aurait jamais du les inviter !

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec vous les filles. Acquiesçât Mike.

A minuit, ils retournèrent, épuisés de leur journée et se donnèrent rendez vous le lendemain matin à sept heures pour le petit déjeuner.

- Tu vas tenir une nuit sans protection ? Je serais dans la chambre juste à côté si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je peux même venir te tenir compagnie, on profiterait de la nuit pour parler et t'ouvrir les yeux sur tes véritables sentiments. Dit Jake.

- Arrêtes Jake, ce n'est plus drôle. Ne t'en fais pour moi et profites de ta nuit, tu en as besoin. A demain !

Sur ce, Bella rentra dans sa chambre. Epuisée, elle s'endormit toute habillée après s'être brossée les dents, en pensant à Edward et se demandant où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être et s'il pensait aussi à elle.

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de Bella la réveilla à six heures trente. Elle se dépêcha de prendre son bain, de faire sa toilette, de ranger son sac à mains, d'appeler son père et descendit à la salle à manger retrouver ses amis.

- Première journée au Vermont, notre weekend s'annonce déjà super ! S'exclama Mike.

- Tu as raison, on va beaucoup s'amuser, tous loin de Forks. Tu skies bien Mike ? Demanda Jessica.

- Un petit peu. J'ai déjà pris des cours et voyagé avec mes parents pour skier.

- Je te le demandes parce que je ne skie pas très bien et avec tout le monde qu'il y aura, j'ai peur de tomber et de ne plus pouvoir me relever ; de faire un accident quoi.

- Je t'aiderai. On sera tous là, il ne t'arrivera rien.

- C'est surtout sur toi qu'il faut veiller Bella, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui a plus la poisse que toi ! Chuchota Jacob.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Je sais skier et je ne vais pas tomber, tu vas voir !

- Vous parlez de quoi tous les deux ?

- Laisse-les Jess, ils ont leurs petits secrets. Se moqua Lauren.

- Bon, à part ça, vous avez bien dormi ? On n'a pas eu les meilleures chambres mais bon, c'est mieux que rien.

- C'était parfait Mike. On devrait offrir un bouquet de fleurs à ta tante d'ailleurs pour la remercier et pourquoi pas lui proposer notre aide. Proposa Ben.

- On lui met de l'ambiance. Regardes autour de toi, le matin les gens sont endormis et le soir ils rentrent fatigués. Elle est ravie d'avoir des jeunes chez elle. Mais c'est ok pour le bouquet, ça mettra un peu de vie.

oOoOo

A huit heures, il finirent de petit déjeuner et allèrent au ski. Ils louèrent des skis, enfilèrent leur tenue et se rendirent sur les pistes. Jacob ne s'éloigna pas de Bella et l'aida à se relever chaque fois qu'elle tombait.

- Tu peux me laisser si tu veux et aller avec Quil et Jared, tu n'es pas ma baby-sitter !

- Non mais je suis ton meilleur ami et si je suis venu c'est pour passer du temps avec toi. Et puis ça me fait rire de te voir tomber, tu dois voir ta tête !

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ou je m'en vais et je te laisse seul !

- Tu n'est pas capable de faire un mètre sans me tenir la main, tu crois pouvoir descendre cette piste qui doit faire au moins trente mètres seule ?! Se moqua Jacob.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

- J'y suis arrivée, tu as vu je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Continua Bella quelques minutes plus tard, une fois arrivée en bas de la piste.

- C'était juste de la chance, si on n'avait pas parlé tu n'aurais pas pu.

- C'est gentil de me féliciter, j'apprécie. Allez on va déjeuner, je meurt de faim !

A treize heures trente, ils prirent place au restaurant de la station de ski et se racontèrent leurs aventures et mésaventures de leurs heures de ski.

- Alors, tu t'en es bien sortie Jess ? Demanda Lauren,

- Plutôt pas mal pour une débutante, je suis tombée quelques fois mais heureusement que Mike était là, sans lui je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

- Tu étais même bien, tu es sure que tu n'as jamais skié ?

- Je sais si j'ai déjà skié Mike, c'était la troisième ou quatrième fois. Si je me suis bien débrouillée c'est parce que je n'étais pas seule, je me sentais en sécurité avec toi.

- Elle drague très mal. Se moqua discrètement Jake.

- C'est Jessica, elle et Lauren en font toujours trop. Ne t'occupe pas d'elle et amuses toi. Lui répondit Bella.

- Il a raison, personne ne drague aussi ouvertement. Elle est ridicule.

- Bien dit Quil. Approuva Jared. Mais on ne va pas parler d'eux. C'est parti pour le reste de la journée ; il faut profiter à fond de notre voyage, on n'en a pas souvent l'occasion, surtout depuis qu'on est…!

- Ne parle pas de ça à voix haute Jared ! Le coupa Jake.

Ensuite, le reste de la journée ils se baladèrent en ville et achetèrent quelques cadeaux souvenirs pour leurs familles.

- Tu as acheté quoi à ton père Bella ? Lui demanda Angela.

- Un tee-shirt avec une photo des montagnes et une tasse à the aussi avec une photo et des magnets pour le réfrigérateur que j'ai bien aimé. Et toi ?

- Pareil, des habits sympas avec des photos et des objets souvenirs.

Bella alla marcher avec Jacob pour laisser Ben et Angela seuls.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jacob, tu es bizarre depuis qu'on est en ville ? Et Quil et Jared aussi.

- On ne se sent pas à notre place mais ne t'en fais pas ça va passer. Promets moi de rester avec au moins Mike, Ben et Angela tout le temps sans excuses. Quil, Jared et moi on veut aller faire un tour – devant la mine désapprobatrice de Bella – ne t 'en fais pas on ne va pas se transformer, on veut juste être tous les trois.

- Mais je connais votre secret, je peux entendre votre conversation !

- Non Bella, je suis désolé mais on veut être seuls. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu d'intimité ; on en a besoin.

Bella accepta à contre cœur et promit de ne pas rester seule.

- On va bien s'amuser ensemble Belle, ne fait pas cette tête !

- Ne t'en fait pas Angela, ça va, je suis contente de passer du temps avec vous. On se balade ?

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Edward prévoyait déjà son plan de s'attaquer à Victoria, cette même nuit et décida qu'il irait ensuite rendre visite à sa famille et voir si Bella allait bien, peut être même retourner à Forks si elle voulait toujours de lui.

oOoOo

Alice voyait déjà la décision définitive de son frère et décida de se rendre au Vermont pour le prévenir et éviter à une rencontre entre Bella et Victoria. Elle savait que Bella se trouvait aussi là-bas depuis qu'elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seule Alice, c'est dangereux.

- Ne t'en fait pas Jasper, mon pouvoir est assez fort pour me protéger et vous ne serez pas loin. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il arrivera quoi que ce soit à Bella et Edward, même si c'est pour refaire partie de sa vie. De toute façon, Edward compte retourner voir Bella à Forks après sa bataille avec Victoria et Bella pense toujours à Edward.

- Alice, si on est parti c'est pour le bien de Bella, on ne peut pas après tous ces mois revenir dans sa vie pour en ressortir.

- Qui t'a dit qu'on en ressortira ! Edward et Bella s'aiment et s'ils se revoient, ils se remettront ensemble et on pourra retourner à Forks. On était bien là-bas.

- Je sais combien tu tiens à Bella Alice mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te revoir triste alors que tu commences à aller mieux. Si après ça Bella décide qu'elle ne veut plus de nous dans sa vie, je ne veux plus que tu lises dans ses pensées, que tu l'oublies. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

- Je suis d'accord avec Jasper. Et je trouve que ce serait une très mauvaise idée qu'on y aille tous et qu'on refasse partie de la vie de Bella. Edward peut s'occuper de Victoria tout seul, il est assez fort pour ça.

- Si tu ne veux pas venir, libre à toi Rosalie et à vous aussi mais moi j'y vais. Il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés à ne rien faire alors que je ne vois aucune victoire.

- Tout va bien se passer Alice. Je viens avec toi, que celui qui le veut aussi me suive.

Rose lança un regard noir à son mari.

- Je ne vais pas laisser Edward se battre seul Rose. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Bella mais ce n'est pas une raison pour délaisser ton frère ni laisser Bella se faire tuer.

- Tu iras en premier Alice, on te suivra dans une autre voiture. Celui qui veut vient mais j'aimerais que vous soyez tous là pour Edward et Bella. Dit Carlisle.

oOoOo

- Tu es sûr que c'est ça Jacob ? On n'est pas des experts et ça ne nous est pas arrivé souvent d'en rencontrer.

- J'en suis sûr oui Jared. Il y a des vampires ici.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors, on prévient Sam ? Ou on le dit à Bella et on rentre à La Push.

- Non, on en dit rien à Bella et à Sam non plus. Il ne nous reste plus qu'un jour ici, demain on s'en va. Si on sent le danger on avisera, pour l'instant on fait comme si de rien n'était, de toute façon on n'arrivera jamais à convaincre les autres de rentrer, même Bella n'acceptera pas, elle voudra même voir les vampires. On va se débrouiller seuls. Dit Jacob sur un ton qui mettait fin à toute discussion.

* * *

Voilà pour le début de la journée de samedi. Il va se passer pas mal de choses et plusieurs épisodes vont avoir lieu durant cette soirée… j'en dis pas plus mais les prochains événements vont être décrit plus lentement et en détail.

Alors, ça vous a plu? Une 'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé svp ?!


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà pour le chapitre 4!

il est un peu court je sais, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Début de soirée.**

Apres le départ des indiens, le reste du groupe s'installa dans un café.

- On pourrait aller en boîte ce soir après la parade et les feux d'artifices pour bien terminer la soirée ! Proposa Lauren déjà excitée.

- Bonne idée, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Répondît Jessica sur le même ton.

Bella afficha une mine dégoûtée à l'opposé de ses amis.

- Tu as promis à Jake de rester avec nous au moins jusqu'à leur retour et on ne sait pas à quelle heure ils reviendront ni même s'il reviendront avant la parade, tu ne peux pas refuser et puis ce sera sympa. Dit Mike, l'air d'avoir trouvé une raison pour obliger Bella à venir avec eux.

Jessica le regarda, jalouse, et ajouta à l'intention de Bella : tu n'es pas obligée de venir si ça ne t'amuse pas ; on ne dira rien à Jake, tu n'auras qu'à rentrer dans ta chambre ou te balader.

- Quelques heures en boîte de me tueront pas et j'ai promis.

Jessica hocha la tête et engagea une nouvelle conversation.

Apres avoir quitté le café, ils continuèrent leur promenade.

Bella et Angela admirèrent la vitrine d'un magasin d'habits pendant que les autres observaient les passants en se moquant d'eux, surtout Jessica et Lauren.

- Tu es sûre que ça va Bella ?

- Si tu fais référence à Jacob…

- Non je ne parlais pas de lui. Tu as retrouvé le sourire de temps en temps, tu participes à nos conversations et tout mais tu as toujours une partie de toi ailleurs.

- Je fais comme je peux. Tant que j'arrive à faire croire à mon père que tout va bien, c'est le plus important.

- Ton père n'est pas aveugle, il a sûrement remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien mais il ne doit pas savoir comment s'y prendre. Je comprends que tu sois triste mais la vie continue.

- Je sais oui et je fais de mon mieux.

- Si tu veux en parler, n'importe quand, je suis là.

- Merci beaucoup Angela.

oOoOo

A dix huit heures, ils retournèrent à la pension pour se doucher, se reposer et se préparer avant leur soirée.

Bella tapa à la porte de la chambre des loups garous et fut contente de les y trouver; au moins elle ne s'ennuiera pas ce soir.

- Alors votre sortie, comment c'était ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être énervée contre moi Bella et c'était très bien.

- Je ne suis pas énervée. Je vais me préparer, vous venez avec nous ?

- On ne ratera ça pour rien au monde ! A plus tard !

- Dans une heure dans le hall.

Bella retourna dans sa chambre, plus heureuse et apaisée. Elle porta un jean, un top bleu clair et un manteau contre le froid.

oOoOo

A dix neuf heures, ils se retrouvèrent à la réception et se rendirent à un restaurant de la place où ils ont réservé une table qui donne sur la rue et d'où ils pourront voir la parade.

- D'après ma tante, ce restaurant fait les meilleures pizzas de la ville. Dit Mike.

- Je vais en prendre une alors. Décida Jessica.

Ils commandèrent tous une pizza après avoir mangé les entrées.

- Ca commence, tout au bout de la rue. On a eu de la chance d'avoir eu une table ici.

- On a toujours le meilleur. Répondit Lauren à Tyler.

Ainsi, durant les deux heures qui suivirent, ils mangèrent tout en regardant les gens défiler devant eux, déguisés et soit chantant, soit dansant, soit jouant un instrument.

- Regardes celui-là, il joue très bien ! Et l'autre en face… S'extasia Quil.

Un homme déguisé en bonhomme de neige s'approcha de Bella et lui tendit une sucette en forme de boule de neige au bout.

Celle-ci sourit et le remercia avant de se recaler dans sa chaise.

- La soirée commence très bien, on va s'amuser ce soir, pas vrai Mike ?

- C'est sûr. Répondit ce dernier à Jessica.

- Je vous propose de jouer à un jeu. Chacun de nous a le droit de poser une question à la personne de son choix. Si celle-ci ne répond pas, elle doit faire un gage. Vous êtes partants ? Proposa Jared.

- Un jeu d'enfants comme d'habitude. Chuchota Jessica à Lauren.

- Non, ça pourrait être intéressant. Lui répondit cette dernière sur le même ton. Pourquoi pas. Dit-elle plus fort. Tu commences Jared.

- D'accord, alors Jessica, tu veux bien nous dire comment tu fais pour paraître toujours aussi bronzée alors qu'on habite à Forks ?

- Très drôle. Je mets de la crème bronzante tout simplement et c'est le teint de ma peau. Mike, je sais que c'est aux garçons de le demander, mais tu m'accorderas la première danse ce soir ?

- Euh… si tu veux oui. Lauren, est-ce que tu as déjà craqué pour moi ?

- Quelle question, bien sûr que non ! Jacob – un sourire étira les lèvres de Lauren – ça ne te rend pas fou de passer du temps avec Bella et d'espérer qu'un jour vous vous mettrez ensemble alors qu'elle est encore raide dingue de son Cullen ?

- D'abord il est parti et il ne reviendra pas. Ensuite, un jour elle se rendra compte qu'elle m'aime et que c'est moi l'homme de sa vie mais notre amitié est très forte; plus que tu n'en connaitra de toute ta vie. Elle pense encore à son v… à Edward mais depuis qu'on est amis, elle pense moins à lui et commence à l'oublier…

- Jacob arrête tout de suite. On en a parlé déjà et on était d'accord ! S'énerva Bella.

Plus bas, elle lui dit : d'ailleurs tu ne t'es pas imprégné de moi donc on n'est pas faits pour être ensemble.

- Quand je te disais que ça pourrait être intéressant ! Chuchota Lauren à Jessica.

- Avec ce jeu on ne fait plus attention à la parade; on a déjà raté pas mal de défilés. On ferait mieux d'arrêter de jouer pour profiter de la fin de la parade.

- Bonne idée Quil. Lui dit Jared.

Jacob, Quil et Jared s'amusaient comme des enfants, Ben et Angela passaient un bon moment en amoureux, s'embrassant de temps à autres, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Lauren et Tyler riaient et parlaient alors que Bella observait les gens défiler sans vraiment les voir, à des milliers d'années lumières de là, pensant à Edward et l'imaginant ici avec elle, lui tenant la main.

Depuis quelques temps, elle n'avait pas commis d'acte dangereux et elle avait besoin à cet instant d'entendre la voix tendre, ferme et avertissant d'Edward.

oOoOo

Dans un autre état, Alice était stressée et angoissée à cause de sa dernière vision… Bella prisonnière de Victoria, mourante et Edward à quelques minutes de la mise en scène de son plan d'attaque.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Alice? Réponds moi s'il te plait…

- Chut, laisse-moi me concentrer sur mes visions Jasper. Oh mon Dieu, Bella va mal, très mal. Victoria ne va pas tarder à… il faut prévenir Edward vite, il faut qu'il fasse vite on n'arrivera jamais à temps!

- Calme-toi Alice, respires et racontes nous ce que tu as vu. Lui dit Carlisle.

Alice leur raconta sa vision et partagea ses craintes; quoi qu'ils fassent, seul Edward peut sauver Bella.

* * *

Je sais, il n'y a pas Edward dans ce chapitre mais il sera un personnage principal de ma fic avec Bella dans quelques chapitres !  
alors tu 'tite review svp ?


	5. Chapter 5

D'abord merci beaucoup pour toutes vis reviews, ca me fait très plaisir chaque fois que j'en reçois et merci a ceux qui me mettent en alert et ou favorite aussi :)

Pour répondre aux reviews :

**Mademoiselle-M7:** encore un nouveau chapitre. Mes 4 prochains chapitres seront courts désolée mais tu verras pourquoi à la fin de celui-là je n'ai pas pu le rallonger mais apres promis ils seront tous plus longs! merci pour ta review!

**Twilight78:** Voilà la suite. Je te fais vraiment apprécier Jacob?! Bah moi je le déteste ! Edward va vite revenir ;)

**misiri-addict:** si la fin du chapitre d'avant était stressante, je pense que celle là l'est encore plus !

**pinktwilight1:** merci pour ta review! le retour d'Edward et les retrouvailles ne vont pas tarder, c'est dans le prochain chapitre…

**FleurCannibale:** Lauren et Jessica ont toujours été des pestes jalouses de Bella, Angela est la seule gentille qui tient compte de ses sentiments et n'est pas hypocrite. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais elle voit les choses et elle a remarqué que Bella n'allait pas bien et bien sur elle sait pourquoi!

**Mama Noel:** merci c'est gentil, je suis contente que tu l'aimes. En principe dans ce chapitre tu vas devoir pouvoir comprendre qui dit quoi!

Et voila le chapitre 5, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Deuxième partie de soirée.**

oOoOo

Bella alla aux toilettes et s'y enferma. Elle s'empara de sa paire de ciseaux à ongles et la rapprocha de ses veines. Elle était sur le point de s'entailler les veines lorsque la voix d'Edward la gronda.

« Ne fais pas ça Bella, ne soit pas bête. »

Encore, elle voulait l'entendre encore, s'inquiéter encore plus. Cette voix tendre, ferme, pleine d'amour, de dureté, de supplication.

Cette fois, un des ciseaux effleura sa peau et la voix reprit de plus belle.

« Reposes cette paire de ciseaux tout de suite. Tu n'es pas suicidaire, tu veux vivre Bella, ranges-la ».

« Non, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, je veux t'entendre, parles moi encore. »

« Va retrouver tes amis, ils t'attendent et arrête de te mettre en danger. Tu m'as promis Bella.»

«Et toi tu m'as promis de toujours être là ! Je suis prête à tout pour t'entendre, reviens-moi, s'il te plait ! »

La voix d'Edward ne réapparût plus et, résignée, Bella rangea sa paire de ciseaux, se lava le visage et retourna à sa table, après avoir versé quelques larmes.

Jacob lui lança un regard inquiet qu'elle s'empressa de rassurer par un sourire.

oOoOo

Apres la parade, ils allèrent sur les pistes de ski où un spectacle de skieurs professionnels sur pistes allumées skiaient pour l'occasion.

Une foule de gens était présente et tous furent émerveillés par le spectacle.

Jacob se tint près de Bella et lui tint la main durant tout le spectacle. Ce geste ne signifiait pas la même chose pour eux mais Bella se sentait bien et garda sa main dans celle de son meilleur ami.

Mike les regarda jaloux et essaya de se rapprocher de Bella mais celle-ci ne retira pas sa main et ignora les grimaces de Mike.

Jake, Quil et Jared s'amusaient comme des ados et retrouvèrent leur joie de vivre et leur innocence perdue trop tôt.

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé un aussi bon moment. Dis Jake à Bella.

- Alors profites-en. Lui repondit Bella en souriant.

- Si je t'embrassai tu ferais quoi ?

- Jacob s'il te plait. Ne gâche pas ce moment, on est bien comme ça.

- Comme tu veux mais un jour tu te rendras compte que tu m'aimes.

Bella ne releva pas et reporta son attention sur les pistes.

Le show dura une demi-heure puis des feux d'artifices illuminèrent le ciel.

Ils furent tous émerveillés par ce spectacle et ne sentirent pas le temps passer.

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Edward tuait des vampires nouveau-nés, créés par Victoria. Il avait localisé la cachette de certains d'entre eux et il ne lui en restait plus que deux qu'il tua en un rien de temps.

« Bientôt on se retrouvera Bella et je ne te quitterai plus jamais, plus personne ne te fera de mal. Je retrouverai l'amour de ma vie. »

oOoOo

Alice de son côté était en route pour le Vermont; dans moins d'une heure elle y serait.

Les autres Cullen prirent une autre voiture, moins rapide pour laisser le temps à ses visions de devenir plus claires.

oOoOo

Au Vermont, le groupe d'amis alla comme prévu dans la boite la plus huppée de la ville. Ils y arrivèrent à vingt deux heures trente mais durent patienter pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'entrer.

- Je ne supporte pas l'attente, ils devraient trouver un moyen de nous faire entrer plus vite. Se plaignit Lauren.

- On ne va plus tarder à entrer les filles, soyez encore patientes quelques minutes. Leur dit Tyler.

oOoOo

Un peu plus loin, Edward localisa Victoria après avoir tué les nouveaux-nés trouvés. Cependant, elle réussît à lui échapper à nouveau, profitant de la diversion d'un nouveau-né.

oOoOo

Alice n'était plus très loin du Vermont et localisa Edward et Bella.

- Carlisle, préparez-vous, il risque d'y avoir des complications. On doit arriver au plus vite, dépêchez-vous.

oOoOo

Bella qui s'ennuyait sirotait un cocktail en regardant ses amis rire et danser. Jacob et Mike l'avaient invitée à danser plusieurs fois mais elle avait refusé. Profitant de l'appel en absence de son père, elle prétexta qu'elle devait le rappeler pour sortir un peu. Jacob voulut l'accompagner mais elle promit de ne pas tarder.

- Salut papa, il se passe quelque chose pour que tu m'appelles aussi tard ?

- Non rien chérie, comme je savais que tu veillais tard ce soir, je voulais savoir comment se passait ta soirée.

- Très bien, je m'amuse beaucoup.

- Je suis content. Ma journée aussi était très bien, je suis parti pêcher avec Billy et on se fait une soirée match de foot entre hommes devant la télé.

- C'est super papa. Mes amis m'appellent, je dois partir mais je t'appelle demain.

- D'accord, bonne soirée alors. Et n'oublies pas d'appeler ta mère demain aussi, elle se plaint de n'avoir aucune nouvelle.

- Je le ferai. A demain.

Avant qu'elle ne retourne en boite, un femme l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur de la ruelle où elle s'était rendue pour parler à son père.

Le rire sans joie de la femme apeura Bella et lui donna des frissons. Elle avait mal et n'arrivait pas à bouger.

« A quoi bon me débattre si je ne veux pas vivre, si j'ai mal au plus profond de moi, mais je ne veux pas mourir comme ça, je veux Le revoir; juste une dernière fois. »

La peau de cette femme était froide; froide comme celle d'Edward; froide comme celle d'un vampire.

Bella trembla et eut des frissons. Le temps s'arrêta, chaque centième de seconde comptait pour Bella et elle prit peur. Un sentiment de panique et de peur la submergea ; elle sentait la fin arriver.

La femme lui fit face et Bella murmura horrifiée: Victoria !

* * *

Ca y est, le rencontre de Bella et Victoria est enfin arrivée. Dernier chapitre de répit pour Bella !

Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine parce que j'ai mon bac blanc et il va falloir que je travaille mais promis j'essayerai !

Alors une petite review pour me motiver à travailler svp ?


	6. Chapter 6

Je prend une petite pause et voilà le chapitre 6. Je n'en suis pas très fière et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le faire long mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup l'allonger désolée ! Vous verrez pourquoi à la fin je ne voulais pas continuer dans un même chapitre !

Je vais arrêter de blablater et répondre à vos reviews qui me font toujours très très plaisir !

**Twilight78 : **Je sais oui le chapitre était court, pour savoir si les retrouvailles vont bien se passer… c'est dans ce chapitre ;)

**Ninie77 : **j'avais envie d'essayer de faire un chapitre à suspense et quoi de mieux que de le terminer avec Victoria et Bella !

**Mademoiselle-M7 : **merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Les choses évoluent oui…

**FleurCannibale : **J'adore aussi quand Bella entend Edward c'est pour ça que j'ai mis ce moment. Jacob il n'as sûrement pas finit de t'énerver, mais c'est Jacob et il est sûr d'être l'homme qu'il faut à Bella !

**Lena : **Moi non plus je n'aime pas Jacob et Mike, je suis anti-Jacob, il colle trop à Bella !

**Framboisine : **merci :) le prochain chapitre c'est maintenant ! (et oui, j'ai décidé de poster, lire vos reviews me donnera plus de motivation pour demain :P) et j'ai lu ta fic, j'adore le début, j'ai aussi mis des review sous mon autre pseudo, écrit vite la suite !

**Mama Noel : **Je sais qu'il était court, les deux prochains aussi puis promis ils seront tous très longs !

**Fascination : **Edward va sauver Bella… Edward est le sauveur de Bella, il ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire de mal !

Et voilà le chapitre 6, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles.**

oOoOo

Alice se dépêcha, voyant déjà les intentions de Victoria. En chemin, elle essaya en vain d'appeler Edward.

« S'il te plait Edward, réfléchis et fait ce qu'il faut. Je peux le faire, je vais arriver avant que le pire n'arrive. »

Elle conduisait à plus de deux cent kilomètres heure, anxieuse. Jamais elle ne s'était autant inquiétée pour quelqu'un, pas même pour Jasper. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer et ne voulait pas perdre Bella, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si elle mourrait et Jasper et Edward non plus.

oOoOo

Edward de son côté essayait de capter les pensées de Victoria pour la localiser lorsqu'il l'entendit se réjouir d'avoir Bella. Il se figea, mêlant toutes sortes d'émotions ; choc, énervement, colère, empressement, peur, panique mais aussi une lueur d'espoir de revoir la femme qu'il aime.

« Je vais la tuer. »

Sans plus tarder, il se dépêcha d'aller dans cette ruelle, il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans Bella, et ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il devait arriver là-bas avant que le pire n'arrive ; il devait la retrouver, _vivante_.

oOoOo

- Victoria ! Murmura Bella horrifiée et terrifiée.

- Tu te rappelles de moi, c'est bien. Tu dois alors savoir pourquoi je te cherche depuis de mois. Je n'arrivai pas à m'approcher de Forks, ton copain m'en empêchait à chaque fois. Je dois avouer qu'il est fort, il aurait souvent pu me tuer mais n'a pas réussi et il ne réussira pas à te sauver cette fois. Il y a quelques minutes j'étais avec lui mais j'ai réussi à le semer ; il doit être furieux. S'il savait que tu étais là… – devant la mine surprise de Bella – oui ton petit ami est ici.

Bella essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du vampire, en vain. Victoria maintint Bella par les bras, sentant sa peau, un sourire machiavélique et victorieux aux lèvres. Ce pour quoi elle luttait et qu'elle planifiait depuis des mois allait enfin arriver ; elle allait se venger d'Edward et tuer Bella, lentement, en appréciant son sang et la faisant hurler de douleur avant d'envoyer ses restes à Edward. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle sourit de plus belle.

Voyant sa mort approcher, Bella revit le visage d'Edward, se rappelant de la première fois où elle l'avait vu, de leur premier baiser, de la première fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et de son sourire qui la faisait craquer.

« Je t'aime Edward.

La mort est parfois mieux que la vie et si c'est cette vie que je suis destinée à vivre, autant mourir en ayant vécu de beaux moments et connu le grand amour que de continuer à vivre en oubliant ces moments que, un jour, je croirais comme faisant partie de mon imagination. »

La jeune humaine avait des pensées pessimistes, se donnant des raisons de mourir, se disant que c'était mieux que de vivre. Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir la vie qu'elle voulait, elle préférait mourir.

oOoOo

Jacob s'inquiéta du retard de Bella mais eu un mauvais pressentiment en sentant une mauvaise odeur ; une odeur de vampire. Il se retourna vers ses deux amis et tous trois hochèrent la tête dans un même mouvement.

Il fallait qu'il aide Bella, qu'il la sauve et qu'elle sache qu'il est son héros. Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal et encore moins un vampire. Elle verra enfin qu'ils ne sont pas si parfaits mais que ce sont des monstres, des buveurs de sang sans âme. Lui avait une âme et pouvait l'aimer et lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Apres ce soir, elle verra enfin la vérité et arrêtera d'idéaliser et d'idolâtrer cette famille de vampire ; _ce _vampire.

oOoOo

Victoria tira Bella et l'entraina dans une ruelle plus éloignée et à l'abri. Avant qu'elle ne la morde pour la première fois – elle allait la faire souffrir avant de boire son sang – une voiture arriva à toute vitesse et avec une souplesse et rapidité sans pareille, Alice en descendit et recula Bella du vampire.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Edward était à leurs côtés.

Bella tremblait et ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Edward la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux d'une main, l'enlaçant de l'autre.

Plusieurs nouveaux-nés arrivèrent derrière Edward mais Victoria leur ordonna de ne rien faire et disparu avec eux sans que Bella ne s'en aperçoive. Elle aurait l'occasion plus tard de se venger ; il fallait qu'elle revoit son plan maintenant que les autres étaient là.

Alice et son frère n'essayèrent pas de la rattraper ou de l'arrêter. Il valait mieux attendre avant la confrontation ; ils n'étaient pas prêts à se battre et devaient s'occuper de Bella.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois en silence, Edward portant Bella. Les frères et sœurs parlaient beaucoup trop vite pour qu'elle comprenne alors elle profita d'être dans les bras d'Edward, en le regardant et en sentant son odeur.

Il la regardait aussi, tout en discutant avec sa sœur et lui souriait de temps en temps.

Arrivés à la ruelle d'où Bella avait appelé son père, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les trois indiens.

oOoOo

Jacob se mit en position d'attaque mais alors qu'il voulait prendre Bella des bras d'Edward, celle ci s'agrippa encore plus à ce dernier qui la serra plus fort.

Jacob le défia du regard mais Edward détourna rapidement son regard pour regarder Bella, ce qui énerva l'indien.

- Bella, il t'a fait du mal, tu ne dois pas avoir peur, je peux te protéger, dis moi juste…

- Calmes toi Jacob, Edward ne m'a rien fait ; au contraire, il m'a sauvé la vie.

- Je vais te ramener dans ma chambre d'hôtel, tu as besoin de te reposer et de reprendre tes esprits. Dit Edward en la regardant tendrement.

- Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer mais j'accepte d'y aller si tu restes avec moi, et Alice aussi.

- On restera avec toi, Bella, c'est promis. La rassura Alice. D'ailleurs ta chambre risque d'être envahie Edward.

- Le reste de la famille arrive ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu directement, j'aurais agi autrement et plus rapidement ?!

- J'ai essayé mais tu ne m'as pas entendu, c'est à peine si tu viens nous voir…

- Pas maintenant, et ça me fait plaisir de revoir les autres, ils m'ont aussi manqué. Les coupa Bella.

Jacob jura entre ses dents mais tous l'entendirent et l'ignorèrent.

- Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu te reposais dans ta chambre, tu te sentirais sûrement plus à l'aise. Dis Jacob, sec.

- Ce n'est pas ma chambre et je ne veux pas m'y retrouver seule et elle est petite pour accueillir tous les Cullen.

- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire et on sera là nous pour veiller sur toi, il y a de la place pour trois personnes. Je pourrais même veiller sur toi tout seul. Ne me dis pas que tu préfères te retrouver dans une chambre remplie de v…

- Et avec vous ma chambre sera remplie de quoi ! S'énerva Bella. On peut y aller Edward ?

Sur ce, Edward, Alice et Bella quittèrent, laissant Jacob et ses amis seuls.

- Tu trouveras une excuse Jake mais ne leur dit pas que je suis avec Bella ; pas maintenant du moins, il faut qu'on règle une affaire avant. Dit Edward sans le regarder. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, je suis là ma Bella.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6, il vous a plu ? Le moment dans la chambre sera pour la prochaine fois, je voulais diviser le moment en deux, dans la rue et dans la chambre!

Edward et Bella se sont enfin retrouvés, il était temps, et Alice aussi qui arrive pour sauver Bella! Le plus important c'est qu'ils soient ensemble… pour l'instant !

Comme le chapitre est court, je peux essayer de poster la suite jeudi si vous voulez ?!


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le chapitre 7 comme promis, une pause ne fait pas de mal ^^ !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vis reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir !

**Dawn : **Les retrouvailles dans la chambre c'est maintenant, ce n'est pas encore le grand moment d'intimité mais disons un moment de repos !

**Mademoiselle-M7 : **Et les choses encore plus sérieuses arrivent… ils se retrouvent doucement et bientôt il y aura du lemon (dans deux chapitres en principe ^^)

**Bigmonster4 : **bah la voilà la suite, pas beaucoup d'action, juste des discussions et quelques révélations et décisions !

**FleurCannibale : **je ne t'en veux pas du tout non, au contraire je vais le tuer avec toi ^^ enfin les retrouvailles oui mais n'oublies pas le plus important, Victoria est encore vivante et il faut qu'elle meurt pour qu'ils puissent espérer être heureux !

**Lena : **j'ai pris un peu de temps pour poster aujourd'hui bien que le chapitre ne fasse pas beaucoup avancer l'action mais juste comme je l'ai dit des révélations et décisions sans action encore mais ça vient ;)

**Framboisine : **il va y avoir la bataille et qui sait ce qui peut arriver ? ^^ tu verras bien mais je suis fan du couple Edward/Bella ! (et mon autre pseudo c'est maria91)

**Twilight78 : **tu auras les réponses très bientôt :) si je dit tout maintenant tu n'auras plus de surprise mais je peux te dire que Victoria veut vraiment se venger ! Pour les retrouvailles avec la famille c'est mainteant !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Révélations **

oOoOo

– Tu te sens bien Bella ? Demanda Alice à son amie.

- Oui très bien. Tu sais quand les autres arrivent ?

- Ils ne vont plus tarder, d'ici 10 minutes Carlisle tapera à la porte et dira à Edward qu'il est content de le revoir, et à toi aussi Bella.

Depuis leur arrivée dans la chambre d'Edward un quart d'heure plus tôt, ils ne parlèrent pas de Victoria ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alice se concentrait sur ses visions mais Victoria prenait beaucoup de décisions pour qu'Alice puisse les voir et Edward essayait d'entendre ses pensées en tenant Bella dans ses bras.

Cette dernière profitait du moment présent, blottie dans les bras de son vampire préféré.

- Jake est au courant pour nous ? Demanda Edward.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça ; il l'a deviné tout seul ; ou plutôt quelqu'un le lui a dit. Jacob, Quil, Jared et d'autres de La Push sont des euh… loups garou.

Edward et Alice la regardèrent sans comprendre puis Alice lui dit d'attendre l'arrivée des autres pour raconter l'histoire.

- Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils sentent mauvais ; en fait ils puent. Commenta Edward.

- Tu m'as manqué, Edward.

- Toi aussi, plus que tu ne l'imagines.

- Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait durant tous ces mois.

- On parlera plus tard. Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Je vais dehors, je pourrais mieux me concentrer. Dit Alice avant de sortir de la chambre.

Profitant de leur moment d'intimité, Edward embrassa Bella, faisant des vas et viens de son oreille à sa mâchoire, remontant jusqu' à son autre oreille, caressait son nez avec le sien, embrassait son front, redescendit jusqu'à sa mâchoire avant de l'embrasser avec fougue et passion comme il ne l'avait jamais fait au paravent.

Belle lui rendit son baiser et l'approfondit, mêlant sa langue à celle de son vampire mais avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, quelqu'un tapa à la porte et Alice entra suivie de sa famille.

Carlisle entra en second et Bella se dégagea des bras d'Edward pour laisser son père le serrer dans ses bras.

Ils l'embrassèrent tous et lui dirent qu'il leur avait manqué puis firent de même avec Bella à l'exception de Rosalie qui la regarda à peine et de Jasper qui la salua d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire, préférant garder ses distances.

- On va bien s'amuser maintenant qu'on est réunis. C'est reparti pour des délires et Edward je me suis bien entraîné, tu vas te faire battre devant ta copine !

- N'y compte pas Emmett, je suis plus fort et plus imprévisible que toi !

- Ce n'est pas tout mais l'affaire est sérieuse, il faut en finir au plus vite et Bella a une histoire de loups garou à nous raconter. Les interrompit Alice.

- Pour résumer, certains indiens de La Push se transforment en loups garous. Il y a quelques années, ils étaient trois, ils ont passé un accord de ne pas s'attaquer aux vampires à conditions que ces derniers ne chassent pas dans cette région et ne se rendent jamais à La Push. Vous étiez inoffensifs et respectiez ce pacte et il n'y a plus de loups garous ; ou du moins de descendants ayant subi leur transformation. Il y a quelques mois, Sam a été le premier à se transformer, au début il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait puis Billy et les anciens lui ont expliqué et l'ont pris sous leur aile. Peu à peu, ils ont été plus nombreux à se transformer et Jacob en fait partie. Raconta Bella.

- Je croyais que cette histoire était finie ; elle est très ancienne. Dit Carlisle. Tu as déjà eu à faire à eux Bella ? Ils peuvent être impulsifs quand ils sont transformés.

- La première fois je n'étais pas encore au courant de leur existence. J'étais à la clairière quand Laurent est apparu. Il m'a posé des questions sur vous et j'ai vite compris qu'il n'était pas venu pour une visite amicale. Il m'a avoué qu'il faisait équipe avec Victoria et qu'elle l'avait envoyé faire des recherches et lui avait dit de me ramener à elle. Il a été très… attiré par l'odeur de mon sang et il a voulu me tuer lui-même ; il m'aurait soit disant épargné un mort lente et douloureuse. Des espèces de créatures, énormes pour être des loups – mais je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte sur le coup - ont surgi des bois et l'ont pourchassé. J'ai su plus tard que c'était les loups garous et qu'ils l'ont tué. Sinon je ne pense pas qu'ils soient dangereux ; ils veillent sur la réserve et empêchent les vampires d'approcher et de s'attaquer aux habitants.

- Tu t'es rendue seule à la clairière ? Demanda Edward, étonné.

Bella regarda Edward et sa seule réponse fut un sourire. Son regard suffit à lui en faire comprendre les raisons.

Personne ne demanda ce qu'était la clairière, comprenant que ce serait indiscret.

oOoOo

- Pourquoi vous revenez seuls, où est Bella ? S'inquiéta Mike.

- Elle ne se sentait pas très bien alors elle est rentrée. D'ailleurs on va la rejoindre. Répondit Jacob.

- Je viens aussi. On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait avoir besoin de moi aussi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Mike. On sera surement endormis lorsque vous rentrerez, ne réveillez pas Bella, vous la verrez demain.

oOoOo

Sur ce, les trois loups garou s'en allèrent.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on doit appeler Sam et les autres pour les prévenir.

- Pas maintenant Quil, on va d'abord rendre une petite visite aux vampires. Je veux en savoir plus. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et que ce n'est pas par hasard s'ils sont tous là en même temps que nous.

Jacob, suivit de ses deux amis, se rendit à l'hôtel dans lequel logeait Edward.

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Victoria bouillait de colère et préparait un nouveau plan. Elle savait qu'elle devait agir vite mais aussi intelligemment et prudemment.

- Il va falloir qu'on retrouve Victoria et qu'on la piège à son propre piège. Tu arrives à la voir Alice ? Demanda Edward.

- Donnes moi un peu de temps Edward. Et tant qu'elle n'aura pas arrêté sa décision je ne pourrais rien voir. Lui répondit sa sœur.

- Si elle a créé des nouveaux-nés comme tu l'as dit Edward, il va falloir mettre au point une stratégie et apprendre à se battre contre eux. Dit Jasper.

- Tu penses pouvoir nous apprendre à nous battre contre eux en peu de temps ? Lui demanda Carlisle.

- Sans problèmes oui mais juste l'essentiel. Accepta Jasper

- Il y a une cours derrière l'hôtel. Personne ne s'y rend et le bruit ne parvient pas. On sera au calme là bas. Les informa Edward.

- On a encore un peu de temps devant nous, elle n'a pas encore trouvé de plan. Les prévint Alice.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, on tapa à la porte. Les regards se tournèrent vers Alice qui haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle ne savait pas qui c'était.

* * *

Et voilà, encore un peu de suspense !

J'ai appelé mon chapitre Révélation pour l'histoire de Bella sur les loups-garous et les indiens de La Push, ce n'est pas le titre idéal je sais mais bon, ils n'ont pas pris de grande décision encore a part celle de s'entrainer dans la cour avec Jasper !

Pour le retour Bella/Edward, elle ne va pas retomber aussi facilement dans ses bras, c'est juste qu'elle est contente de le voir et tout, mais il l'a quitté et il faut qu'il regagne sa confiance!


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai enfin finit le bac blanc ! Je vais essayer d'écrire le plus possible maintenant !

Merci pour vos reviews, elle me font vraiment très plaisir et elles m'ont donné le sourire en travaillant (surtout que je n'avais pas du tout envie de travailler alors que j'étais en vacances !)

Pour répondre aux reviews :

**FleurCannibale : **Si Jake meurt, Bella sera triste ! Mais oui, il mérite de mourir ! Pour le lemon, c'est la semaine prochaine ^^

**Dawn : **La rencontre entre les Quileutes et les Cullen c'est maintenant, mais bon, ils ne sont pas sauvages pour se sauter dessus, disons que c'est surtout Edward et Jake qui sont très possessifs ! Et merci à toi de me lire

**Bigmonster4 : **Merci, alors voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Lena : **Et la voilà la suite !

Bon, je vous préviens je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre ni de la rencontre mais il fallait bien que les Cullen et les quileutes se rencontrent ! Promis c'est le dernier chapitre que je fais court !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Rencontre et Explications**

oOoOo

Emmett alla ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec les indiens.

Ils entrèrent sans se faire inviter et un silence pesant s'installa.

- Il va falloir qu'on parle. Les autres se font du soucis pour toi Bella et s'attendent à te voir demain. Dit Jake à Bella en ignorant les Cullen.

- Trouves une excuse, je ne peux pas quitter.

- N'importe quoi, il n'y a qu'Angela qui s'inquiète vraiment. Et Mike qui espère que tu tombers dans ses bras. Dit Edward.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse avec une bande de vampires. Reprit Jake.

- Bella est assez grande pour décider toute seule, clébard et je ne la laisserais pas seule. Gronda Edward.

- C'est ça, tu la quittes, tu la fais souffrir et maintenant tu vas lui dire quoi faire ! Dit ironiquement Jake à Edward.

Bella qui s'était rassise sur les genoux d'Edward passa ses bras derrière son cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Lui murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis d'accord pour qu'ils s'en aillent, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. A n'importe quel autre moment j'aurais été le premier à continuer à vous regarder mais pas maintenant. Dit Emmett.

- Moi aussi. Ajoutèrent Rosalie et Jasper en même temps.

- On ne va pas s'en aller sans Bella que ça vous plaise ou non. Il y a bien une raison pour qu'on soit tous là en même temps! Objecta Jake.

- Dans le « on », il y a toi parce que tu ne comptes pas.

- Edward s'il te plait. Le calma Bella.

- Non Bella, laisse-le parler. Plus il s'en prendra à moi et plus tu verras ce qu'il est vraiment. Vous vous décidez à nous parler ? Continua Jake.

- Non mais on va se faire un plaisir de vous mettre dehors. Cinq vampires contre trois loups, à ton avis qui va gagner ? Lança Edward à Jake.

- Ca suffit. Je sais par expérience qu'il vaut mieux avoir les loups garou dans notre camp et vu qu'ils ne comptent pas s'en aller, autant tout leur raconter. Ils pourront aussi nous parler de Laurent. Intervient Carlisle.

- Qu'est ce que ce vampire vient faire dans tout ça ? Demanda Jake.

- Son amie, Victoria, veut tuer Bella. Elle est ici maintenant et cherche un plan pour arriver à elle. Qu'on soit là lui pose un problème. Elle sait qu'on la protège et qu'on ne la quittera pas. Je la poursuis depuis mon départ et je l'ai enfin retrouvée. C'est juste une mauvaise coïncidence de se retrouver tous les trois ici. Ma famille est venue après une vision d'Alice. Commença Carlisle à raconter.

- Et pourquoi elle veut te tuer Bella ? Demanda Jake après avoir dégluti.

Elle caressa la cicatrice en forme de lune sur sa main. Edward prit sa main et l'embrassa tendrement.

- C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ?

- Non c'était son petit ami. On l'a tué et elle veut se venger en tuant Bella. Répondît Edward pour Bella.

- Et vous la laissez là !!! Il faut la ramener à Forks tout de suite !

- La laisser seule à Forks ?! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire clébard et je ne las laisserai jamais seule. Dit Edward.

- Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, qui dit que tu ne le referas pas ? Je serais toujours là pour elle moi et je la connais. J'ai été là pour elle quand elle n'allait pas bien et j'ai réussi à lui redonner le sourire.

- Le gentil meilleur ami qui attend en vain que sa meilleure amie tombe dans ses bras et…

- Elle tombera dans mes bras. Bella et moi on s'aime, je ne l'ai jamais laissée tomber moi !

- Ca suffit ! Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi Jacob, tu es mon meilleur ami, rien de plus et tu m'as déjà laissée tomber je te rappelle alors arrêtes de t'en prendre à Edward ! Les coupa Bella.

- J'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire. Et on s'est réconciliés. Se défendit Jake.

- Edward aussi avait ses raisons. Tu devrais rentrer Jake. Dit Bella.

- Je t'ai déjà dit, je ne te laisserais pas seule avec ces vampires, si je suis venu c'est pour veiller sur toi, je ne vais pas revenir sur ma parole.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Vous verrez ça une autre fois. Notre priorité c'est Victoria, on règlera tout le reste après ; elle est sur le point d'arrêter sa décision, elle revient souvent à la même idée. Les coupa Alice.

- Tu veux dire que cette vampire va bientôt débarquer et tuer Bella ? Demanda Jake.

- Elle veut dire que Victoria est en train d'arrêter sa décision et que son but est de tuer Bella. Mais je ne laisserai jamais personne lui faire de mal ; personne. Expliqua Edward à Jake.

- Faites fuir Bella alors, c'est la meilleure solution ; et j'irais avec elle pour la protéger. Proposa Jacob.

- Je ne peux pas fuir Jacob, il est trop tard. La seule solution est de se battre. Mais allez retrouver les autres ; je ne veux pas que vous soyez tous impliqués là-dedans. Dit Bella en désignant Quil et Jared. Dit Bella.

- Tu rigoles, je ne te laisserai jamais. Lui répondit Jake.

- Il faut qu'on fasse vite. J'aurais à peine le temps de vous apprendre les bases des batailles contre les nouveau-nés et les astuces. Leur dit Jasper.

- On vous accompagne. S'empressa de dire Jake.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. On a besoin de calme et de concentration pour travailler. Dit Edward.

- Ils devraient venir. On ne sait jamais ; on pourrait avoir besoin de leur aide. Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr. Demanda Carlisle aux trois indiens.

- Bien sûr qu'on l'est. Répondit Jacob.

- Ca ne va pas plaire à Sam. Dit Jared.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça Jared. On n'a pas besoin de sa permission. Vous pouvez rentrer si vous voulez, je ne vous en voudrais pas.

- On reste. Mais il vaudrait mieux prévenir Sam. Dit Quil.

- Je vais l'appeler. Devancez-nous, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. Dit Jacob aux Cullen.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre et je ne vais pas répéter deux fois. Venez avec nous, tu parleras à Sam pendant que tes amis regarderont. Lui conseilla Jasper.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

La semaine prochaine il y aura du lemon (pas beaucoup encore mais un début !) et le rating changera ! J'en dis pas plus !

Alors, une review svp ?


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà le chapitre 9, plus long que les autres comme promis !

Je vous avez dit qu'il allait y avoir du lemon, en fait c'est plutôt du lime mais j'ai déjà écrit une scène lemon que je mettrais dans deux chapitres (chapitre que je n'ai pas finit d'écrire encore mais je faire de mon mieux pour qu'il soit prêt à temps !)

Avant de répondre aux reviews, un grand merci à tous ceux qui mettent ma fic en alert story ou dans leur favorite, ça me motive encore plus !

**FleurCannibale : **Quand tu veux pour la castration ^^ Jacob je le déteste alors jamais il n'y aura quoi que ce soit avec Bella ! (non mais comment Bella a pu hésiter entre Ed et lui ou même penser éprouver des sentiments pour lui !!)

**Twilight78 : **ce chapitre comme tous ceux qui vont suivre seront longs (je fais faire de mon mieux en tout cas). Pour l'entrainement, ça ressemble un peu au livre, sorry mais pas la suite…

**Lilie13 : **merci ! alors la suite la voilà !

**Dawn : **Oui, chacun veut montrer qu'il connaît le mieux Bella et qu'elle est à lui mais Bella et Jacob ensemble… jamais !! Le lemon en fait c'est plutôt du lime mais le vrai lemon dans deux semaines ^^

**Lili : **merci beaucoup ! je posterais régulièrement alors si tu veux toujours la suivre ce sera en principe chaque lundi ! (va falloir que j'écrive vu que j'ai un peu de retard mais promis je ferais de mon mieux)

**Bigmonster4 : **La voilà la suite ! j'espère que tu vas aimer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Entrainement et décision.**

oOoOo

Ainsi, ils allèrent tous dans la cour où Jasper leur apprit le plus important.

- Les nouveaux-nés aiment se battre. Ils sont très forts et ne savent pas se contrôler. Ils n'ont pas peur de mourir et avanceront tête baissée. C'est facile de les tuer si on s'y prend bien.

Un peu plus loin, dans un coin de la cours.

- Sam, c'est Jacob. Comme tu sais, je suis avec Quil et Jared au Vermont. Ce soir, on est tombé sur les vampires qui habitaient Forks avant. On cherchais Bella et elle était avec eux ; elle ne veut pas les quitter… non, je ne peux pas la laisser seule… écoutes-moi s'il te plait, il y a une raison pour ça… un autre vampire, l'amie de celui qu'on a tué dans la clairière qui voulait tuer Bella veut aussi la tuer ; une histoire de vengeance… non, il est hors de question que je reste sans rien faire… Quil et Jared sont d'accord de rester aussi.

De l'autre côté, Jasper continuait ses explications.

- Victoria a sûrement un plan en tête ; il ne faut pas la perdre de vue. Je vais vous montrer comment ils se battent. Emmett ?

Emmett rejoignit son frère au centre de la cours et ils commencèrent à se battre. Jasper esquivait tous les coups avec une dextérité, ce qui énerva Emmett.

- Tu es très fort Emmett et contre un vampire expérimenté, tu gagnerai surement mais les nouveaux-nés sont très puissants ; dix fois plus que toi. Il faut les prendre par surprise et réfléchir avant de se battre. Ils ont beau être forts, ils ne réfléchissent pas de frapper. Edward, tu veux bien ?

Bella regarda Edward inquiète et celui-ci l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui lâcher la main et de la dégager de son étreinte.

- Ne t'en fais pas. J'anticipe tous les coups et je lis dans les pensées. La rassura-t-il. Et ce n'est qu'une démonstration.

Jasper et Edward commencèrent à se battre. Edward esquivait tous les coups de son frère.

Tous les regardaient silencieux, analysant leurs gestes.

Jacob raccrocha après sa conversation avec Sam et rejoignit ses amis et les vampires.

Il s'assit près de Bella et lui tint la main. Elle ne la retira pas mais ne la serra pas non plus. Pour elle, ce geste signifiait toujours la même chose.

Lorsque Jared réussit à donner un coup à Edward, Bella laissa échapper un petit cri et Jacob lui caressa le dos, en signe de réconfort.

Lorsque les deux frères finirent leur combat, Edward revint près de Bella qui se dégagea de Jacob pour se blottir à nouveau dans les bras de son vampire.

Jacob les regarda jaloux et énervé mais ne dit rien.

- Alice, tu veux bien ?

Bella eu un regard paniqué et inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, Alice est très douée ; elle a un pouvoir que tu ne connais pas.

- Mais elle est si fragile ; elle ne peut pas se battre !

- Jasper ne ferait jamais de mal à Alice. Regardes, elle va même le gagner.

Jasper se mit derrière Alice et ils commencèrent à se battre. En moins d'une seconde, Alice disparut puis réapparut.

Jasper courait dans tous les sens et semblait chercher Alice.

Cette dernière ne bougeait pas de sa place initiale, ne faisant qu'un pas en avant pour en faire un autre en arrière, comme une dance.

- Comment…

- Jasper ne voit pas Alice ; elle est invisible pour lui. Elle peut le laisser tourner en rond ou le tuer. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour elle, c'est la plus protégée de nous tous.

Alice sauta sur Jasper et le fit tomber à terre. Ils rirent tous deux avant de se relever et de retrouver leur sérieux.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi Bella, je peux même gagner Edward, tu veux voir ? Lui demanda Alice.

- Je n'y tiens pas vraiment non, je préfère vous avoir en un morceau.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur puis Jasper les rappela à l'ordre.

- Rosalie on s'entrainera plus tard. Comme vous avez pu le voir, la force ne suffit pas ; ils sont de loin plus forts que nous. La ruse est le seul moyen de les battre comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Edward et Alice ont un avantage avec leur pouvoir mais il ne suffit pas toujours. Ils peuvent te prendre par surprise Edward, ils ne réfléchissent pas avant de se lancer et n'analysent pas leurs coups, ce qui peut se retourner contre toi. Je propose qu'on s'entraine.

- Et nous on fait quoi dans tous ça ? On n'est pas venus vous regarder. Dit Quil.

- On pourrait faire équipe ensemble. Si on ne la gagne pas, elle finira par venir à Forks et aucun de nos deux clans ne le veut. Proposa Carlisle.

- J'ai parlé à Sam. Il était contre notre décision au début mais j'ai finit par le convaincre. Il sera bientôt là avec certains autres pour donner un coup de main. Il est du même avis que vous.

- Bien. En attendant, on va continuer à s'entrainer. Dit Carlisle.

- Et pour Bella ? Demanda Esmée.

- Je vais la mettre à l'abri, lui trouver un endroit où se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'on tue Victoria. Répondit Edward.

- Je peux rester avec elle. Mon odeur la repoussera ; elle ne pensera jamais à la suivre. Dit Jacob.

- Hors de question, je ne veux pas me cacher alors que c'est à cause de moi. Je veux rester et vous aider. Mon odeur l'attirera et quand elle voudra me tuer, vous attaquerez. Objecta Bella.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur çà Bella. Je ne te laisserai jamais revoir Victoria et courir un tel danger. Lui dit Edward.

- Edward…

- Non, ça ne vaut même pas la peine de discuter.

- Retournez dans la chambre d'Edward pour en discuter pendant qu'on s'entraine, vous reviendrez après ; on a encore quelques heures devant nous. Leur proposa Alice.

- Tu en es sûre ? Lui demanda Edward.

- A cent pour cent, ne t'en fais pas Edward. Et tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup t'entrainer. Si vous voulez rester regarder vous pouvez. Dit Alice en s'adressant aux indiens.

- On va plutôt aller discuter avec eux. Décida Jacob.

oOoOo

Ils se rendirent en silence à la chambre d'Edward. Edward et Bella se tenaient par la main, suivis des trois quileutes. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre.

- Je vais rester avec Bella, comme j'ai dit, mon odeur éloignera cette vampire qui veut la tuer. Dit Jacob.

- Il est hors de question que je laisse Bella seule avec toi. Répliqua Edward.

- Tu sais que c'est une bonne idée. Tu en as une meilleure ? Demanda Jake, n'attendant pas de réponse.

- Edward…

- Ne t'en fait pas Bella, je ne serais pas loin. La rassura Edward.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant, Sam ne va pas tarder et j'aimerais parler à Edward. Demanda Bella aux trois indiens.

Jacob sortit à contrecœur, suivit de ses deux amis.

oOoOo

- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles te battre Edward, je veux que tu restes avec moi.

- Je ne risque rien Bella, tu m'as vu à l'entrainement, je sais me défendre.

- S'il te plait Edward, je sais que tu peux le faire mais je ne veux pas avoir une raison de plus pour m'inquiéter, je serais déjà assez inquiète pour les autres.

- Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour nous, on sait ce qu'on fait.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas juste envers les autres mais je veux être sûre que tu vas bien, je veux rester avec toi, que ce soit sur le terrain ou cachée.

- Je t'ai dis que tu n'iras pas sur le champ de bataille.

- Alors reste avec moi.

Devant le regard de Bella, Edward finit pas céder et accepta de rester avec elle.

- Je suis désolée Edward, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'accepter.

- Je comprends, de toute façon ils n'auront pas besoin de moi pour gagner.

- Merci.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et commença à la caresser. D'abord son cou puis ses épaules et son dos, pour redescendre sur ses reins.

Il remonta une main derrière son cou et l'autre derrière sa taille et l'embrassa sur l'oreille, la joue, la mâchoire, faisant des allers-retours.

Elle se laissa faire, profitant de ce moment d'intimité.

Elle rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Edward qui s'en empara et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et fougue.

Edward lécha les lèvres de Bella avec sa langue puis la fit rentrer dans sa bouche, l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il l'assit sur le lit et lui enleva son haut. Il embrassa son cou, ses épaules, ses seins recouverts par son soutien-gorge puis l'étendis sur le lit lui embrassant le ventre.

Bella se leva ensuite un peu pour qu'Edward puisse lui enlever le pantalon.

Il caressa ses mollets, ses cuisses, ses hanches puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ensuite, Bella enleva à son tour le haut d'Edward et admira son torse pâle et musclé.

Elle changea de position, le forçant à s'étendre et se mit sur lui. Elle lui embrassa le cou, les épaules, caressa son torse et l'embrassa, prenant son temps.

Puis elle lui enleva son pantalon.

Il se remit sur elle et elle plia ses jambes, de façon à ce qu'il soit entre elles.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, elle mettant ses mains autour de son cou et lui, lui caressant les cuisses.

Il lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge et le lui enleva, embrassa sa poitrine droite tendrement et caressa son autre poitrine alors que les tétons de Bella durcissaient. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir et lui caressa les cheveux. Edward était content de donner envie à Bella et de lui procurer cette sensation.

Jamais ils n'avaient ressentis un tel plaisir et une envie aussi forte. Il la voulait plus que jamais, il voulait embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, la faire soupirer, rentrer en elle pour que leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un.

Elle sentit le sexe de son Apollon se durcir et eut un sourire à l'idée qu'elle puisse lui donner de l'envie. Son envie de lui augmenta de plus en plus. Elle s'imaginait déjà la sensation qu'elle ressentirait lorsqu'il toucherait sa peau nue, l'embrasserait.

Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, qu'il l'embrasse, elle voulait lui donner du plaisir autant qu'il lui en donnait.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent aller plus loin, le portable d'Edward sonna.

- Ne réponds pas, ils peuvent attendre encore un peu, s'il te plait !

- Moi aussi j'aimerais continuer mais il faut que je réponde, on ne nous dérangerait pas si ce n'était pas urgent. Je suis désolé.

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche et se leva pour prendre son portable de la poche de son pantalon parterre.

- Edward, venez tout de suite. Ordonna Alice.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Ce n'est pas le chapitre que je préfère et je me suis inspirée du livre mais comme j'ai dit, la fin de la bataille ne se déroulera pas vraiment comme celle de S. Meyer !


	10. Chapter 10

D'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui mettent ma fic en favorite ou alert, ça me fait chaque dois très plaisir et me motive à mieux écrire et plus écrire ^^

J'ai appris cette semaine qu'en répondant aux reviews dans un chapitre, on risquait de voir sa fic supprimée alors je recommence à répondre en message aux reviews !

Pour la review anonyme :

Dawn : Pur la protections d'Alice je me suis inspirée des livres :P Pourquoi Alice les a interrompus… non pas encore à cause de Victoria mais bientôt… Si Edward accepte un peu trop facilement c'est parce que je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur ce moment et puis qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Bella ? ^^

Frustrés qu'Alice les ait interrompus en pleine action ? ^^ Elle avait une bonne raison de le faire et la semaine prochaine j'ai prévu un vrai lemon….

C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit, j'espère que ça vous va !

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

_Avant qu'ils ne puissent aller plus loin, le portable d'Edward sonna. _

_- Ne réponds pas, ils peuvent attendre encore un peu, s'il te plait !_

_- Moi aussi j'aimerais continuer mais il faut que je réponde, on ne nous dérangerait pas si ce n'était pas urgent. Je suis désolé._

_Il l'embrassa sur la bouche et se leva pour prendre son portable de la poche de son pantalon parterre. _

_- Edward, venez tout de suite. Ordonna Alice._

**Chapitre 10 : L'avant bataille.**

oOoOo

– Qu'est ce qui se passe Alice ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler au téléphone. Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller et de venir, il faut que tu voies ça et on va avoir besoin de toi, si ton pouvoir fonctionne.

- Tu crois que c'est grave ? Demanda Bella inquiète après qu'Edward eut raccroché.

- Je ne sais pas mais pour qu'elle nous dérange alors qu'elle savait ce qu'on était en train de faire, ça doit être très important, surtout s'il faut que je lise dans les pensées.

Sans rien ajouter, Edward et Bella se rhabillèrent et rejoignirent les autres.

oOoOo

Arrivés là-bas, Edward eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la scène devant lui.

Il retint Bella par le bras et la ramena derrière lui. Il avait une position de défense et d'attaque à la fois.

Bella se dégagea et s'avança sous le regard de tous.

_Laisse-la Edward et calme-toi. Ce n'est pas nouveau pour elle. Essaya de le calmer silencieusement Alice._

- Répètes ce que tu as dit clébard. Gronda Edward.

_Tu nous entends ? demanda Sam._

- Oui, apparemment mon pouvoir marche sur vous.

- Alors tu arrives à lire leurs pensées ? Je n'arrive pas à deviner leurs décisions ni à voir leur futur. En plus, mon pouvoir fonctionne moins bien depuis qu'ils sont là. Dit Alice.

Devant Edward, se trouvait outre sa famille, une meute de loups garous, l'un plus imposant que l'autre.

Bella s'avança vers un loup roux et aux poils plus longs que les autres. Edward émit un grognement en voyant Bella le caresser.

- Ne t'en fais pas c'est Jacob. Le rassura-t-elle.

- Je l'avais bien compris oui, il suffit de lire dans ses pensées.

_Ca te rend jaloux hein de voir qu'elle n'a pas peur de moi et que je ne la dégoute pas. Tu n'as encore rien vu, tu ne sais pas à quel point on s'est rapproché ; elle ne peut plus se passer de moi._

Edward lança un regard noir à Jake qui malgré son apparence afficha un sourire.

- Quoi que tu lui dises, arrête Jake. Dit Bella à son ami.

- Laisse Bella, si ça peut lui faire du bien. Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ? Demanda ensuite Edward à Alice.

- Apparemment ils sont venus nous donner un coup de main. Comme si on allait s'allier à des loups-garous. Répondit ironiquement Rosalie.

- On a besoin de leur aide, Victoria est forte et intelligente, il faut se méfier d'elle. Dit Carlisle ne tenant pas compte de la remarque de sa fille.

- Alice et Edward nous suffisent amplement. Rétorqua Emmett.

- On aura besoin d'eux, vous n'avez jamais eu à faire à des vampires nouveaux-nés, plus on est nombreux mieux c'est. Dit Jasper, confirmant les dires de son père.

- Le sujet est clos, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre et trouver une stratégie. Edward tu seras notre traducteur vu qu'ils ne veulent pas prendre leur forme humaine. Dit Carlisle.

- Il va falloir que certains calment leurs pensées s'ils veulent que je me concentre sur la bonne.

_Dis à ton père qu'on est d'accord de vous aider mais on ne prendra aucun risque, je refuse qu'un de _nous _ne soit blessé, voire plus. _

- Leur chef, Sam je pense dit qu'il accepte de nous aider mais qu'au moindre risque, ils s'en vont.

- Très bien, on va donc se mettre d'accord sur un plan. Jasper tu as une idée? Demanda Carlisle à Jasper.

- On peut les attendre, Alice verra où Victoria va attaquer et quand. On n'aura pas besoin de se cacher, la seule stratégie c'est de savoir se battre et se défendre. Proposa Jasper.

- Et trouver une cachette à Bella, il est hors de question qu'elle assiste à la bataille. Ajouta Edward.

- Je serais plus utile ici Edward, Victoria sera attirée par mon odeur et vous pourrez la piéger. Lui répondit Bella.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur ça. Je ne te laisserais jamais prendre ce risque. On a déjà dit que je resterai avec toi, _caché_. S'énerva Edward.

- Calme-toi Edward. Bella n'assistera pas à la bataille, on ne laissera pas Victoria lui faire de mal. On va vous trouver une bonne cachette. Le rassura son père.

- Elle a arrêté sa décision; elle va attaquer avec tous les nouveaux-nés ici même. Personne ne pourra nous entendre. Elle sera là dans un peu moins de quatre heures, il faut vite vous trouver un endroit. Les informa Alice.

_Je vais avec elle, on a déjà convenu de ça. Dit Jacob à Edward._

Ce dernier acquiesça en le regardant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Emmett à son frère.

- On s'est mis d'accord qu'il viendra avec nous. Son odeur repoussera Victoria et enlèvera celle de Bella. Mais je serais avec eux.

- D'accord, de toutes façons on n'aura pas besoin de toi, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Affirma Jasper.

_Seth va venir avec vous, il montera la garde au cas où. Le reste de la meute et moi nous battrons aux côtés de ta famille._

- Sam dit que Seth, le loup à côté de lui va nous accompagner pour monter la garde. Le reste de la meute combattra avec vous ici.

- Je propose qu'on se cache dans un coin perdu de la montagne. On peut installer une tente et passer le reste de la nuit là-bas. Proposa Jake.

- C'est une bonne idée. Approuva Jasper.

_J'amène Seth et Bella, tu prendras un détour pour nous rejoindre._

Edward hocha la tête et répéta aux autres ce que venais de lui dire Jake.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller maintenant, le temps de vous installer. Il y a des tentes dans la voiture de Carlisle et des sacs à couchage. A tout à l'heure Bella. Dit Alice en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

- Fais attention à toi et vient me voir dès que vous aurez gagné d'accord ?

- Promis, maintenant partez.

- Je te rejoins dans pas longtemps, je vais prendre un chemin plus long. Dit Edward à Bella.

- D'accord mais fais le plus vite possible.

Edward prit Bella dans ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Elle le serra dans ses bras et s'en alla avec Jacob et Seth. Edward se dépêcha de partir pour arriver le plus tôt après avoir salué les autres. Il prit le matériel qui se trouvait dans la voiture de son père et partis à pied, prenant une vitesse humaine en ville et dès qu'il arriva dans la forêt, il courut le plus rapidement entre les arbres, évitant les branches, dans la neige.

oOoOo

Apres s'être défaite de l'étreinte d'Edward, Bella quitta avec Jacob et Seth qui avaient repris leur forme humaine. Jacob lui tint la main en ville et Seth marcha à côté d'eux. Une fois arrivés à la forêt, les deux indiens se transformèrent en loups et Jake prit Bella dans ses bras. Il la protégeait du froid et elle se blottit dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. En moins d'une heure, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit caché entre deux grands rochers où personne ne peut les voir. Ils ont une vue sur toute la ville, même sur l'impasse où aura lieu le combat.

Ils attendirent une demi heure avant qu'Edward n'arrive, affaires en main. Seth et Jacob avaient allumé un feu, plus pour Bella que pour eux. Quand Edward arriva, il se dirigea vers Bella et la prit dans ses bras. Les trois jeunes hommes commencèrent ensuite à monter la tente dans laquelle ils dormiront. Tout en la montant, ils décidèrent que Seth montera la garde dehors au cas où. Ils plantèrent d'abord des clous dans la neige puis y attachèrent la tente, Edward n'ayant trouvé qu'une seule. Edward installa les deux sacs à couchage et sortit de quoi manger. Bien que n'ayant pas faim, Bella mangea un peu pour prendre des forces.

Ensuite, Jacob, Edward et Bella rentrèrent dans la tente alors que Seth resta dehors. Dans le sac à couchage du fond, Bella se blotti dans les bras d'Edward. Il lui enfila un pull en laine qu'il avait cherché avec lui. Personne ne parlait, Bella avait de plus en plus froid.

- Chante-moi ma berceuse s'il te plait. Demanda Bella à Edward en grinçant des dents.

Il lui caressa les cheveux tout en chantant sa berceuse.

_Regardes, elle tremble dans tes bras, tu ne lui apporte rien de bon. Pensa Jake mentalement en s'adressant à Edward._

Ce dernier grogna et renforça son étreinte, continuant à chanter.

- Viens près de moi Bella, je peux te réchauffer, et tu aimes être dans mes bras. Dit Jacob à Bella.

- Je suis bien là où je suis. Répondit la jeune fille en passant ses bras autour du cou de son vampire.

- Tu vas geler si tu restes dans ses bras. Il ne peut pas te tenir chaud, je suis le meilleur pour ça. Répondit le loup à son tour.

- Arrêtes avec tes sous-entendus clébard. Bella aime être dans mes bras. S'énerva Edward.

- Quels sous-entendus ? Je ne fais que constater une vérité. Répondit innocemment le loup.

- Je le dis à contre cœur mais il a raison, si tu restes dans mes bras tu vas geler. Mais pas de gestes déplacés. Ajouta Edward à l'intention de Jake.

- Je veux rester dans tes bras Edward, je n'ai pas froid.

- Tu gèles ma Bella, je serais juste derrière toi, je ne m'en vais nulle part. la rassura Edward.

Bella hocha la tête et alla se mettre dans le sac à couchage dans lequel Jake se trouvait.

- Pas de gestes indécents, je te préviens. Grommela Bella à Jake.

- Moi ? Jamais ! répondit-il ironiquement.

Jake passa son bras gauche autour du cou de Bella et elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son ami. En quelques secondes, elle arrêta de grelotter et de trembler.

oOoOo

Le reste des Cullen et la meute de loups se préparaient pour la bataille. Jasper répétait les points forts des nouveaux-nés et comment faire pour les gagner.

- Il n'ont pas peur de mourir et sont très très forts. Ce n'est pas par la force qu'on les gagnera mais par la ruse. Ils ne réfléchissent pas avant d'attaquer et c'est là qu'il faudra les piéger. On fera semblant de se trouver dans leur angle d'attaque et au dernier moment on bouge et les frappe par derrière. A mon avis ça ne nous prendra pas beaucoup de temps.

- Mais avec Victoria ça va être plus compliqué. Elle est intelligente et ne se jettera jamais dans la gueule du loup. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on met quelqu'un sur elle ? Demanda Emmett.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra, pour l'instant elle n'a rien décidé quand à ce qu'elle fera. Les informa Alice.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Jasper montra des mouvements au reste de la troupe. Puis Rosalie, Alice et Esmée discutaient de shopping, de mode et de cuisine pendant que Jasper, Carlisle et Emmett discutaient entre eux de sport et de baseball. Quant aux loups garous, ils restaient silencieux, ne pensant à rien de personnel mais ne purent pas trop discuter à cause des pensées de Jake.

oOoOo

Ce dernier imaginait ce que ce serait d'embrasser Bella, de lui dire « je t'aime » et d'entendre Bella le lui dire à son tour. Il pensait aussi à un moyen de tuer Edward et l'insultait mentalement.

Ces pensées ne dérangeaient pas seulement le reste de la meute mais aussi Edward. L'apollon ne disait rien pour ne pas faire de peine à Bella en se disputant avec son meilleur ami devant elle mais il était à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

Son envie devint plus forte lorsqu'il serra Bella plus fort dans les bras et lui caressa les cheveux, les bras et passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Bella puis sur son ventre nu.

- Jacob s'il te plait. Le gronda Bella.

- Je te réchauffe un peu, ça doit te faire du bien.

- Ca ne lui fait pas de bien non, contente-toi de garder tes mains a vue d'œil ou… le menaça Edward sans finir sa phrase.

- Ou quoi, tu viens te battre contre moi, tu ramènes Bella dans tes bras ? Elle gèlera.

- Ca suffit. Jacob s'il te plait garde tes mains en haut de la couverture. Le pria gentiment Bella.

L'indien obéit et mis sa main sur le ventre de Bella par dessus la couverture.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Bella réussit à s'endormir sous le regard jaloux d'Edward et victorieux de Jake.

Edward resta calme pendant que Jake pensait à des moments où Bella et lui jouaient, riaient, marchaient main dans la main sur la plage… Si le vampire ne réagit pas pour ne pas réveiller Bella et avoir la réaction que le loup garou voulait qu'il ait, son sentiment de jalousie augmentait de plus en plus.

A l'extérieur, Seth continuait de monter la garde. Il ne sentait pas le froid grâce à sa touffe de poils mais le vent soufflait fort ce soir.

Dans son sommeil, Bella prononçait le prénom d'Edward, lui demandant de ne plus la quitter, le suppliant de rester ce qui donna plus d'assurance à Edward et enleva un peu de sa jalousie.

Jacob, jaloux à son tour, resserra l'étreinte de Bella et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Malgré la bataille qui se préparait, la nuit était calme et paisible.

- Elle arrive, dans moins d'un quart d'heure, ils seront tous là. Annonça Alice, le visage fermé et anxieux.

**A suivre…**

**

* * *

**

Eh oui, comme je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance et que ce chapitre est très long, je l'ai coupé pour pouvoir poster aujourd'hui et pour avoir une ou deux semaines d'avance. Avec mon bac dans un mois je ne vais pas vraiment avoir le temps d'écrire et si j'ai déjà un chapitre d'avance c'est mieux que rien ^^

Alors un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette avant bataille svp ? ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà le chapitre 11 ! Le moment de la bataille est enfin arrivé ^^ il y a des moments qui ne décrivent pas la bataille mais en gros le chapitre est centré dessus et je prévois le prochain chapitre pur bataille ! Il n'est pas tout à fait le même que dans le livres, il y a certaines différences qui se verront surtout dans le prochain chapitre !

Merci à pour vos reviews :) Et pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :

**Dawn : **La bataille c'est maintenant ! La tempête est arrivée ^^

**Mama Noel : **Faire mourir Jacob…. Mmh l'idée me tente oui mais ça dévasterait Bella et elle ne sera pas de bonne humeur avec Edward :S Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui ^^

Et il y a une scène de lemon alors les moins de 16 ans et ceux qui peuvent être choqués, s'abstenir ! J'ai mis en gras Lemon pour que vous sachiez !

Bonne lecture ;)

_Malgré la bataille qui se préparait, la nuit était calme et paisible._

_- Elle arrive, dans moins d'un quart d'heure, ils seront tous là. Annonça Alice, le visage fermé et anxieux._

**Chapitre 11 : La bataille (première partie)**

oOoOo

- Et…? Demanda Emmett.

- Et rien, ils arrivent, il faut se préparer et prévenir les autres. Vous pouvez le faire avec votre pouvoir Sam ? Demanda Alice.

Pour réponse, l'indien hocha la tête.

- Quand tu annonces une nouvelle, tu as rarement une tête pareille à moins que ce ne soit grave. On va perdre la bataille, il va arriver quelque chose…

- Calme-toi Emmett, on va la gagner cette bataille. C'est juste que je ne vois pas les décisions de Victoria ; elle a un plan pour ses nouveaux-nés mais pas pour elle, elle ne va sûrement pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans avoir de plan ! Répondit calmement Alice.

Le quart d'heure passa très rapidement.

Les Cullen et les Quileutes étaient restés silencieux pendant tout ce temps, attendant l'arrivée de leurs ennemis.

oOoOo

Sam prévint Seth des dernières nouvelles et lui dit de l'annoncer aux autres. Le jeune loup s'adressa en silence à Edward sachant qu'il pouvait l'entendre et repris les paroles de Sam.

- Ils arrivent dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Restes sur tes gardes on ne sait jamais. Dis Edward à Jake.

Ce dernier hocha la tête sans le regarder, gardant son regard sur Bella. Dans la tente, le quart d'heure se passa aussi dans un silence complet.

oOoOo

- Ils sont là. Prévint Alice.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, les nouveaux-nés faisaient leur entrée dans l'impasse.

- Et c'est parti ! On va bien s'amuser, dommage pour Edward ! Dit Emmett avant de se mettre en place.

Les nouveaux-nés étaient très nombreux, une bonne soixantaine contre douze.

Jasper s'en sortait très bien. Anticipant tous les mouvements de ses adversaires, il en battit cinq sans difficultés et rapidement.

Alice, grâce à son don d'invisibilité n'eut pas de difficultés non plus et se débarrassa en peu de temps des vampires qui l'attaquaient, en apparaissant et disparaissant pour les tromper et les tuer sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

Carlisle aussi s'en sortit seul. En deux heures il était venu a bout de plusieurs nouveaux-nés, recevant quelques coups de temps à autre qu'il n'avait pas réussi à esquiver.

Esmée, malgré son apparence douce et inoffensive parvint à bout de ses ennemis, non sans difficultés, deux heures et demi plus tard, avec l'aide de son mari et quelques blessures.

Rosalie tua ses attaquants toute seule, réfléchissant avant de frapper et esquivant leurs coups en donnant l'impression de se laisser faire mais prenant le dessus à la dernière fraction de seconde.

Emmett eut le plus de difficultés. Impulsif et croyant malgré les remarques de son frère que sa force lui suffirait, il reçut plusieurs coups forts, qui le faisaient tomber. Sa rapidité à se relever le sauva à plusieurs reprises. Il réussit à tuer un premier vampire et retrouva son énergie et son assurance lorsqu'un autre nouveau-né surgit de derrière. Emmett ne le vit pas mais il entendit un hurlement. Il se retourna pour voir Jasper tuer ce vampire.

- Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de réfléchir. Et tu as faillit te faire tuer, si je n'étais pas intervenu tu serais mort. Fais attention s'il te plait, je ne peux pas te surveiller ! Le gronda son beau-frère.

- Très bien, je ferais attention. Et merci. Le remercia Emmett.

Il reprit son combat en anticipant les coups et piégeant ses ennemis, leur donnant l'illusion qu'ils gagnaient avant de porter le coup fatal. En trois heures, il vint à bout de tous ceux qui s'en étaient pris à lui.

Les loups garous s'en sortaient aussi, avec un peu plus de difficulté que les Cullen.

Sam eu le moins de mal. Il combattit tous ceux qui étaient venus l'attaquer.

Quil, Jared et les autres aussi tuèrent tous les nouveaux-nés, à l'exception de Leah.

Alors que les Cullen et les loups étaient presque venus à bout des nouveaux-nés, le calme régnait du côté de Bella, Edward, Jacob et Seth.

oOoOo

Bella, toujours dans les bras de son ami se réveilla. Edward vint tout de suite près d'elle mais Jake la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Le vampire fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué et caressa le front de Bella.

- Bella, j'ai besoin de chasser, ça fait plusieurs jours déjà et je préfère être prudent. Je te promets de ne pas tarder, dans moins d'une demi-heure je serais de retour.

Il sortit de la tente sans que Bella ne s'en rende compte. Elle se leva vite et sortit mais ne vit pas Edward qui était déjà parti. Jake la suivit dehors et l'enlaça alors qu'elle commençait à frissonner.

- Viens Bella, tu as besoin de dormir et tu gèles. Lui conseilla Jake.

- Non, je suis bien. Je veux regarder la bataille.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est très violent pour toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Jacob tourna Bella vers lui de façon à ce qu'elle ne voit plus l'impasse. Seth qui était à quelques mètres d'eux s'éloigna, leur laissant un moment d'intimité.

- Bella, je…je sais que tu crois qu'ils t'ont manqué et que tu aimes ce vampire mais c'est faux. Ils t'ont fait du mal, ils t'ont abandonnée alors que moi je suis là, je peux te donner le futur que tu mérites, le futur dont tu as toujours rêvé.

- Arrêtes Jacob, je ne veux pas un futur avec toi, je ne veux pas un futur qui suit les conventions. Je les aime et ils m'ont manqué. Je fais partie de leur famille. Toi, tu es mon meilleur ami alors s'il te plait ne revenons plus là-dessus, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça et tu le fais très souvent depuis ce week end.

- Je t'aime Bella. Je suis l'homme de ta vie et ton père préfèrerai que tu sois avec moi plutôt qu'avec ce buveur de sang.

- N'appelles pas Edward comme ça et ce n'est pas mon père qui va décider avec qui je dois être et qui je dois aimer. S'énerva Bella.

- Comment tu peux être avec lui et lui pardonner ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Je t'ai bien pardonné de m'avoir abandonnée toi ! Lui rappela Bella.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, j'avais une très bonne raison.

- Et lui aussi. De toute façon on n'est pas vraiment ensemble. On n'en a pas encore parlé. Et je ne veux plus que tu me parles de ce sujet, la prochaine fois je ne serais plus aussi gentille !

Bella retourna dans la tente, bien emmitouflée et Jacob s'assit près d'elle sans la toucher, de façon à toujours la réchauffer par sa proximité. La demi-heure passa dans un silence complet, interrompu uniquement par le bruit du vent et le son des animaux. Puis Edward revint et Bella se blotti un peu dans ses bras avant de retourner à sa place, ayant froid.

- Jacob, Seth te veut, il paraît que c'est important mais il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi. Dis Edward à Jake.

Jacob sortit de la tente sans un mot et rejoignit Seth. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était de retour. Sam avait besoin de lui ; Leah, un des loups-garous, avait du mal à s'en sortir seule et personne ne pouvait l'aider là-bas. Puis il s'en alla, pressé d'être de retour.

oOoOo

Plusieurs nouveaux-nés étaient contre Leah et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir seule, occupée à avoir des pensées contre Sam et Jake. Avec ces pensées, elle déstabilisait le reste de la meute qui ne réussissait pas à l'arrêter. Jacob arrive quelques minutes plus tard et se plaça près de Leah. Il était énervé d'elle et le lui fit savoir, au grand mécontentement du reste de la meute.

«Au lieu d'en vouloir à tout le monde, tu devrais te concentrer plus sur le combat. Tu ne vois pas que ça nous perturbe tous ! » La gronda silencieusement Jake.

« Oh et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu dragues cette fille alors qu'elle s'entend avec nos ennemis ; tu n'es pas mieux que moi. » Lui répondit Leah.

« Cette fille s'appelle Bella et pour l'instant, nos ennemis sont les nouveaux-nés et leur créatrice alors concentre-toi s'il te plait. » Et sans attendre de réponse, il se mit à se battre. Leah resta quelques secondes hébétée avant de faire de même. Ainsi, ils vinrent à bout des nouveaux-nés en moins d'une heure.

Victoria ne s'était toujours pas montrée mais personne ne s'en rendit compte, trop occupé à se battre.

oOoOo

Bella et Edward étaient seuls dans la tente, ne parlant pas, profitant seulement l'un de l'autre. Edward était loin de Bella pour ne pas lui donner encore plus froid bien qu'il rêvait de l'avoir dans ses bras et de lui murmurer des mots doux.

**LEMON**

Edward alla près de Bella, prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à embrasser sa mâchoire pour arriver à ses lèvres. Il lécha le contour des lèvres de Bella avec sa langue avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis leur baiser de fit de plus en plus fort et la langue d'Edward franchit la dernière barrière qui la séparait de celle de Bella. Leurs deux langues commencèrent une danse langoureuse et leur baiser dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Bella manque de souffle. Edward rit en la voyant rougir et embrassa ses épaules, son cou en passant ses mains autour de la taille de Bella et les redescendre sur ses reins. Il lui enleva ses pulls, un à un en l'embrassant entre chacun puis, lorsqu'il arrive au tee-shirt, il l'enleva doucement. Elle se laissait faire, ne voulant pas aller trop vite. Ensuite, elle déboutonna les boutons de la chemise d'Edward un à un et le lui enleva. Elle admira son torse parfait, musclé et se sentit moche. Il lui souleva la tête et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille « Tu es magnifique Bella, la plus belle de toutes les femmes pour moi ». Pour toute réponse elle embrasse son torse en l'étendant sur le dos et se mettant sur lui. Il lui caressa le dos, et la poussa un peu pour qu'il puisse à nouveau se mettre sur les genoux. Ils lui enleva son jean, et enleva le sien rapidement pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Puis il lui enleva son soutien-gorge et l'étendis sur le dos pour se mettre sur elle. Il caressa ses seins doucement puis sentit ses tétons se durcir et commença à embrasser l'un deux. Ensuite, il lui enleva sa culotte et elle se releva un peu pour l'aider. Elle lui enleva à son tour son caleçon et admira son corps parfait. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis embrassa son intimité avant de pénétrer doucement deux doigts dans la clitoris de Bella. Celle-ci laissa échapper un gémissement. Edward lui donnait beaucoup de plaisir. Voyant qu'elle aimait ça, il fit des aller retour avec ses doigts. Pour lui rendre son plaisir, elle prit le sexe de son amant entre ses mains et le caressa. Elle se sentit se durcir et gonfler au fil de ses caresses. Elle était contente de lui donner du plaisir comme il lui en donnait. Ils arrêtèrent leurs caresses et Edward regarda sa belle tendrement. Elle hocha la tête et il la pénétra d'un coup, pas trop fort pour qu'elle n'ai pas mal et elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Ce n'était pas un gémissement de douleur mais de plaisir. Il resta en elle plusieurs secondes pour faire durer le plaisir et elle bougea son basson pour le sentir encore plus en elle. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un à présent. Puis il ressortit et sentit qu'elle allait jouir. Il attendit que ça vienne et il la pénétra à nouveau, jouissant avec elle. Tous deux gémirent de plaisir, heureux de ce moment. Elle lui caressait le dos alors qu'il continuait ses vas et vient. Quand ils finirent, Bella s'allongea près de son Apollon et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il lui caressait les cheveux et lui disait à quel point il l'aimait.

**FIN LEMON**

Une odeur de vampire inconnue le ramena à la réalité. Ce moment n'était qu'un rêve et Bella était toujours à sa place. Il se leva en vitesse et se mit à l'entrée de la tente.

- Edward, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda Bella, inquiète.

- Restes dans la tente Bella. Je dois m'absenter un moment. Quoi qu'il arrive tu ne bouge pas d'ici avant qu'Alice ou moi ne soyons venus te chercher, sous aucun prétexte, c'est clair ? Seth restera avec toi.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Edward s'en alla après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard tendre et lui avoir dit qu'il était désolé pour tout et qu'il l'aimait. Bella eut une boule au ventre et les larmes commencèrent à couler, un mauvais sentiment lui venant.

Edward vit un vampire à quelques mètres de la tente. Il dit à Seth de prendre soin de Bella et de ne pas la laisser sortir avant qu'Alice ne vienne. Le vampire inconnu avait un regard noir, assoiffé.

« Je vais tuer cette humaine, boire son sang et rejoindre Victoria ». Pensa-t-il.

Edward, fou de rage d'entendre ces pensées se jeta sur le vampire qui commença à courir loin de la tente. Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta et fit face à Edward, un rire triomphant et cynique sur son visage.

- Tu es tombé dans mon piège comme un débutant. Laisser ta belle seule avec un clébard alors que tu ne sais pas où est Victoria ce n'est pas malin. Se moqua le nouveau vampire.

Edward serra les points et la mâchoire. Il s'était fait piégé et maintenant Bella était en danger par sa faute.

**A suivre…**

Eh oui, la suite c'est pour la semaine prochaine, avec mon bac qui approche je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire alors je vous poste la première partie pour que vous ayez un chapitre cette semaine !

Alors, le début vous plait ? Et le lemon ? J'en prévois au moins un autre (plus développé ^^) pour plus tard c'est le premier que j'écris et je ne sais pas si c'est bon !


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà la suite de la bataille ; suite et fin ^^ j'espere qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

_- Tu es tombé dans mon piège comme un débutant. Laisser ta belle seule avec un clébard alors que tu ne sais pas où est Victoria ce n'est pas malin. Se moqua le nouveau vampire._

_Edward serra les points et la mâchoire. Il s'était fait piégé et maintenant Bella était en danger par sa faute._

oOoOo

**Chapitre 12 : La bataille – Partie 2**

oOoOo

Alors que la bataille continuait, Bella et Seth étaient dans la tente, attendant qu'elle prenne fin. Le départ précipité d'Edward les avait inquiété et Bella était assise près de Seth pour qu'il la réchauffe. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et tous deux frissonnèrent. Seth, toujours en loup garou se leva et sortit de la tente. Il sentait depuis le départ d'Edward une mauvaise odeur mais il ne savait pas à quel vampire elle appartenait et ne s'en inquiétait pas mais son instinct lui dit d'aller voir. Il tombe nez à nez avec une vampire qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait l'air méchante et pleine de mauvaises intentions. Bella sortit à son tour, trop curieuse pour attendre patiemment dans la tente.

- Victoria ! Murmura-t-elle, horrifiée comme quelques heures plus tôt.

- Comme on se retrouve. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Edward tomberait aussi facilement dans mon piège. Suivre un vampire qu'il ne connaît pas en sachant que je pouvais venir ici à n'importe quel moment ! La victoire va être nettement moins intéressante que ce que je n'avais prévu mais tant que je t'ai… Je vais te faire tellement souffrir que tu me supplieras de te tuer. Tu ne sais pas encore ce qui t'attend…

Bella frissonna à ces mots. Edward n'était pas là pour la protéger et Seth ne pourrait rien faire contre Victoria. Si avant elle aurait accepté la mort, maintenant elle ne voulait plus mourir alors qu'elle avait retrouvé les Cullen. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elle voulait être forte, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses et sa peur.

Seth grogna et s'approcha de l'ennemie mais Victoria en un coup le jeta à terre. Bella ne savait pas quoi faire. Victoria était plus forte qu'elle, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivante. Les larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues malgré elle.

Pendant que Victoria riait et se régalait déjà de sa future victoire, Seth, toujours à terre, en profita pour communiquer avec les autres loups garous sans que Victoria et Bella ne s'en rendent compte.

oOoOo

Sam et le reste de la meute entendirent l'appel à l'aide de Seth. Jacob et Leah étaient encore en train de se battre ainsi que les autres loups venus avec le chef. Les Cullen avaient, eux, anéanti leurs ennemis et aidaient les loups.

Sam repris son apparence humaine le temps de prévenir les Cullen de la situation. Ils convinrent tous que Jasper irait aider Edward et que Sam, Quil, Jared, Alice et Emmett iraient aider Bella et Seth pendant que les autres restaient ici combattre les derniers nouveaux-nés. Jacob avait voulu accompagner Sam mais ce dernier avait refusé.

oOoOo

Edward avait du mal à se débarrasser de son ennemi qui l'empêchait par la même occasion de retourner au campement. Edward était fou de rage, jamais il ne se pardonnerait s'il arriverait quoi que ce soit à Bella. Leur ronde dura plusieurs minutes sans que l'un ne puisse toucher l'autre. Malgré son pouvoir, Edward n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, occupé à penser à Bella. Jasper arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Edward fut soulagé de le voir et encore plus lorsque son beau-frère lui expliqua la situation. Le combat allait leur prendre plus longtemps que prévu, en effet, trois vampires, venus de nulle part firent leur apparition. C'étaient des nouveaux-nés, contrairement à celui avec qui était Edward depuis tout à l'heure. Jasper eut plus de facilité qu'Edward, étant plus concentré mais Edward avait retrouvé un peu de ses capacités et s'en sortait aussi. Ils tuèrent d'abord les 3 nouveaux venus avec le plus âgé qui leur tournait autour, ce qui rendit plus dure leur victoire. Puis vint le temps de s'attaquer à lui. Il était très fort et Edward et Jasper réunis eurent du mal. Il esquivait les coups au denier moment, tout comme Jasper et Edward. Mais ces derniers étaient pressés de retourner au campement et se donnèrent à fond dans le combat, voyant qu'ils avaient un adversaire digne de ce nom. Victoria avait dû l'entrainer avant. Se concentrant sur les pensées de leur ennemi, Edward se mit un peu à l'écart pendant que son beau-frère menait le combat, réussissant à donner des coups de temps à autre. Alors que le vampire était sur le point de donner un coup fort à Jasper, Edward se précipita sur lui et le jeta à terre. Il lui donna un coup fort et à deux, lui et Jasper le tuèrent.

oOoOo

Victoria prenait son temps. Elle voulait que Bella ait peur, qu'elle sente la mort approcher. Ce loup garou ne lui posait aucun problème ; il est beaucoup plus faible qu'elle. Elle pourrait le tuer si elle le voulait mais son objectif était Bella et elle décida de s'occuper d'elle en premier. Alors qu'elle tournait autour de Bella qui tremblait en lui décrivant sa mort lente et douloureuse, Seth eut le temps de se remettre de son coup et se leva, allant droit sur la vampire. Il la fit tomber de toutes ses forces et la griffa. Mais la vampire était forte et les blessures disparurent comme elles étaient venues. Seth se plaça devant Bella pour la protéger de Victoria. Une dance ronde commença et au bout de quelques minutes, Victoria finit par atteindre le loup garou et le jeta à terre, ayant à nouveau Bella en face d'elle et attrapa cette dernière.

- Je te parlais pour retarder ta mort mais ton ami ne nous laisse pas tranquilles ; je vais devoir commencer. Dit Victoria sur un ton faussement désolé.

oOoOo

Alice, Emmett, Sam, Quil et Jared se dépêchèrent d'aller au campement. Le temps leur était compté et malgré leur vitesse vampirique et de loup, il leur fallut dix minutes avant d'arriver. Ils arrivèrent au moment où Victoria allait mordre Bella. Elle avait prévu de la mordre plusieurs fois pour la faire hurler de douleur avant de boire son sang.

Alice courut vers elles et poussa Bella au bon moment. Victoria mordit dans le vide. Le temps qu'elle s'en rende compte, Bella était déjà protégée par les loups garous et les Cullen présents qui formaient devant elle une ligne droite. Seth se mit près d'elle laissant les autres se charger de Victoria.

A cinq contre une, Victoria n'avait aucune chance ; c'est ce qu'ils pensaient mais Victoria avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle siffla et une dizaine de vampire ; des nouveaux-nés arrivèrent. Elle n'avait pas envoyé tous ses vampires sur le champ de bataille pour s'en servir si besoin était plus tard. Le plus tard était arrivé.

Alice s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, elle resta plusieurs secondes clouée sur place, s'insultant intérieurement et ne vit pas Bella s'approcher d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Lili, tu ne pouvais pas savoir si elle ne s'était pas décidée à l'avance. Vous allez réussir à tous les tuer, je vous fais confiance.

- Je suis désolée Bella, j'aurais du le voir mais j'étais tellement sûre… S'excusa Alice.

- Arrêtes de t'excuser et va plutôt aider les autres à se battre. Lui dit Bella.

Emmett, Sam, Quil et Jared combattaient les nouveaux-nés sous le regard satisfait de Victoria qui avait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« Ce sourire va disparaître dans pas longtemps. Jamais je ne la laisserais faire du mal à ma meilleure amie. » Se dit Alice en allant combattre un vampire.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se battirent sans que Victoria, Seth et Bella ne bougent puis, voyant qu'ils étaient tous concentrés sur le combat, Victoria s'approche de Bella et Seth, assomma Seth et avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, pris Bella dans ses bras et l'emmena.

Emmett avait vu toute la scène et dit à Seth, déjà debout d'aller combattre à sa place. Emmett avait un peu de mal avec les nouveaux-nés mais avec Victoria il avait toutes ses chances et voulait sauver Bella.

Il se mit à leur poursuite sans que Victoria ne le remarque et lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta, Emmett se cacha derrière un rocher. Victoria avait plaqué Bella contre un autre grand rocher et avant qu'elle ne puisse la mordre, Emmett arriva par derrière et la tira. Bella s'écroula à terre et ne fit pas l'effort de se relever. Elle n'avait pas la force de bouger. Elle priait pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve mais elle savait que c'etait la réalité. Tout en regardant le combat qui avait lieu devant ses yeux, elle pensait à Edward et se demandait si elle allait le revoir.

Emmett et Victoria commencèrent à se battre. Grâce à sa force, Emmett réussissait à tenir tête à son ennemie. Il ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de s'approcher de Bella, prenant soin de garder une grande distance entre eux et elle. Ils se donnaient des coups, tombaient, se relevaient mais pour l'instant, aucun d'eux n'avait le dessus. Victoria ne se laissait pas distraire malgré les efforts d'Emmett qui lui disait de regarder de tel ou tel côté pour qu'il puisse lui donner le coup fatal. Ce combat dura plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait le dessus.

Voyant que ça n'allait pas s'arranger, Bella décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, quitte à subir de graves conséquences ; voire même de mourir. Elle prit une pierre du sol et s'écorcha la peau pour faire couler son sang.

- Non Bella ! Cria quelqu'un mais il était trop tard.

Victoria qui était sur le point de donner un autre coup à Emmett se tourna vers Bella, le regard encore plus noir et assoiffé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Emmett aussi resta figé quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Bella voulait distraire Victoria au péril de sa vie pour qu'Emmett puisse la tuer. Sans plus tarder, il donna ce coup fatal à Victoria qui hurla avant de mourir.

oOoOo

Du côté du campement, les autres avaient presque finit de combattre les nouveaux-nés venus par surprise. Alice qui avait vu ce que Bella avait l'intention de faire laissa son ennemi à Quil sans dire pourquoi et elle s'en alla. Elle se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre son frère, Victoria et Bella mais arrive trop tard. En voyant Bella porter la pierre à soin poignet, elle cria pour l'en empêcher mais en vain.

- Non Bella ! Cria Alice.

Victoria et Emmett étaient encore surpris du geste de Bella et aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte de sa présence ; pas même Bella. Voyant que son frère reprenait ses esprits, Alice alla se mettre près de Bella et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui prit la tête et lui ferma les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle voit la scène finale. Elles entendirent Victoria hurler et Bella laissa ses larmes couler. C'était finit, plus jamais elle ne viendrait lui faire de mal, leur faire de mal.

Edward et Jasper étaient en route vers le campement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils ne trouvèrent pas Alice, Emmett, Bella et Victoria et un sentiment de panique s'empara d'eux.

Emmett porta Bella et il la ramena au campement avec Alice où ils y retrouvèrent une partie de la meute ainsi que Jasper et Edward. Alice et Jasper se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Edward prit Bella des bras d'Emmett.

Seth et Quil proposèrent de rester ranger les affaires pendant que les autres retourneraient dans l'impasse. Ainsi, le reste du groupe alla retrouver Rosalie, Esmée, Carlisle, Leah, Jacob et les autres qui avaient finit de se battre et les attendant.

Emmett et Rosalie s'enlacèrent et Esmée et Carlisle allèrent directement vers Edward pour voir comment allait Bella. En la voyant ainsi, Jacob accouru vers elle et voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle refusa. Elle était encore sous le choc et n'avais pas la force de bouger. Elle se sentait bien et en sécurité dans les bras d'Edward et ne voulait pas bouger. Jacob se vexa et alla voir Sam et Jared.

Le plus dur était passé mais il restait encore à tout ranger et nettoyer derrière eux.

Edward amena Bella dans un coin, s'assit et l'assit sur ses genoux, la berçant en lui chantant sa berceuse. Peu à peu elle reprenait un rythme normal et se calmait. Edward s'en voulait de ce qu'il venait de faire vivre à Bella mais fit tout pour paraître le plus rassurant. Il lui murmura que tout se passera bien à partir de maintenant, qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur et que c'était fini.

Alors, la bataille s'est bien terminée ^^

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez svp ?


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà le chapitre 13. C'est le dernier que j'ai en reserve et je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire pendant trois semaines, j'ai mon bac la semaine prochaine et mon oral dans deux semaines, désolée !

Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, il y a plusieurs POV, j'espere que vous aimerez !

Merci pour vos reviews, et pour répondre à la review anonyme :

Dawn : Alors j'ai réussi avec le suspense ^^ La suite est plus calme disons, mais avec Lauren, Jessica, Jacob… pas sûr que Bella préfère le retour ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Retrouvailles et retour **

oOoOo

La bataille prit fin à huit heures du matin. Ils se regroupèrent dans la chambre d'Edward une heure plus tard après que Jasper et Emmett aient finit de faire disparaître toute trace de combat et que chaque clan ait discuté entre eux.

- Merci de nous avoir aidé. Votre aide nous a été précieuse. Dit Carlisle aux loups en regardant Sam.

- On l'a fait pour notre protection aussi mais le pacte est toujours en vigueur. On va rentrer maintenant, on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

- Très bien, au revoir.

Sur ce, Sam ainsi que les loups qui l'avaient accompagné retournèrent à La Push.

oOoOo

_ Qu'est ce qu'on va dire pour notre retard ? Tes amis nous attendent et Mike a sûrement dû venir taper à nos portes. Demanda Jake à Bella.

- Jessica et Lauren essayent de convaincre les autres de continuer la journée sans vous mais ils s'inquiètent, surtout Mike et Angela. Les informa Alice.

Ils décidèrent après quelques minutes de discussion de les rejoindre et de dire qu'ayant vu les Cullen en allant se promener ce matin, Bella, Quil, Jared et Jake sont restés avec eux et les ont invité à passer la journée avec eux puisqu'ils revenaient à Forx pour toujours et qu'ils prenaient le même vol du soir qu'eux.

oOoOo

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la pension de la tante de Mike.

- Vous voilà enfin, on commençait à nous inquiéter! S'exclama Mike en voyant Bella avec les trois indiens. Ou est ce… il s'interrompit en voyant les enfants de la famille Cullen derrière eux.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font là eux? Demanda Jessica.

Bella leur raconta l'histoire sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord après qu'ils se soient installés à table avec les autres et se soient servis à manger.

L'ambiance était tendue au début mais tourna vite au sarcasme.

- Alors maintenant que vous êtes de retour, tu es avec Edward ? Demanda Lauren à Bella.

- On n'en a pas encore parlé et ça ne te regarde pas.

_« Cette fille es une peste, ses paroles sont pleines de sous-entendus » pensa Alice en s'adressant à_ _son frère._

- Mais Bella, je croyais que… Repondis rapidement Edward de sorte que seule Alice et les autres vampires puissent l'entendre.

_« Elle t'aime mais n'a encore rien décidé, elle est encore sous le choc, après tout elle a vécu beaucoup de choses en moins de dix heures. » _

- Et toi Edward, tu en dis quoi ? Reposa Lauren sa question au vampire.

- J'en dis ce que Bella dit. On vient de se retrouver et il faut qu'on parle. De toute façon ce ne sont pas tes affaires et ça ne regarde que Bella et moi. Répondit Edward sec, mettant fin à cette conversation.

oOoOo

POV Edward :

Cette Lauren avait des pensées jalouses envers Bella et perverses envers moi. J'essayais de les repousser, me concentrant sur celle de mes frères et sœurs. Celles de Rosalie étaient plus calmes que d'habitude et plus gentilles envers Bella ; elle lui était reconnaissante.

Je pris la main de Bella sous la table, lui caressant avec mes doigts les dos de la sienne. Elle ne la retira pas mais je la senti se tendre et j'eu un sentiment de panique et de peur ; peur de la perdre parce que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans elle. Elle est ma vie, mon âme sœur, la raison pour laquelle je vis et j'ai survécu.

oOoOo

POV Bella :

La question de Lauren m'a déroutée mais je n'ai rien montré. Edward m'a suivie dans ma réponse et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

Lorsqu'il caressa le dos de ma main, je ne dis rien mais la sensation de sa peau froide sur la mienne me fit frissonner.

J'ai rêvé des millions de fois de nos retrouvailles mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elles se passeraient comme ça. J'étais contente de les retrouver, de _le _retrouver mais je devais réfléchir.

- Alors on y va ! S'exclama Mike enjoué.

Je n'avais pas suivi la conversation mais je compris qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller se balader en ville.

La plupart du temps je restai avec Alice, parlant de tout sauf de ces derniers mois ; elle voulait laisser cette conversation pour « plus tard ». Edward resta aussi avec moi ; on se contentait de suivre les autres en silence et de poser pour les photos.

Jake aussi voulu rester avec moi mais je n'avais pas très envie de lui parler avec ce qu'il a fait ; pas tout de suite du moins. Il a fait ce que je lui ai toujours dit de ne pas faire.

oOoOo

POV Edward :

Bella ne parlait pas lorsqu'on marchait côte à côte et ne me regardait pas. Ca me tuait de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Je la connaissais et je savais qu'elle ne réalisait pas totalement ce qui était arrivé mais il y avait autre chose et c'était lié à moi.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et nous allâmes dans un fast food sur la place principale. C'était un self service et nous, les Cullen, nous excusâmes des autres en leur disant qu'on avait des courses à faire et qu'on les rejoindrait après.

oOoOo

POV Bella:

Alice s'excusa auprès de nous mais je ne voulais pas les laisser s'en aller ; je venais de les retrouver et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de les perdre à nouveau. Je demandais à Alice si je pouvais les accompagner mais elle refusa, me promettant de revenir.

- Bella, je sais que tu m'en veux d'être partie sans t'avoir dit au revoir et j'en suis désolée mais je te promets qu'on sera de retour dans 31 minutes et 25 secondes. On parlera plus tard des sujets importants. Lui promit Alice.

Elle s'en alla sans me laisser le temps de répondre mais je savais qu'il allait falloir qu'on aborde ces sujets à un moment ou un autre.

*

- Tu viens Bella. M'appela Jacob.

Je ne lui répondis pas, encore en colère contre lui et marcha à côté d'Angela. Elle ne me posa aucune question et lorsque nous nous assîmes, personne ne parla.

- Vous êtes disputés tous les deux, vous ne vous êtes pas parlé depuis ce matin ? demanda Jessica à Jake en me désignant du menton.

- Je ne pense pas, demandes à Bella Mais maintenant que ces v… ces Cullen sont de retour, elle va passer son temps avec eux.

- Ca c'est sûr oui. Acquiesça ironiquement Jessica.

Je regardai Jessica et Lauren s'amuser de la situation mais je me montrai indifférente et ne pris pas la peine de répondre et de rassurer Jake.

- Laisse les parler Bella, elles sont justes jalouses de toi mais tout va bien, tu as l'air fatiguée, en plus d'avoir retrouvé Edward et les autres et distraite comme si tu venais de vivre quelque chose d'énorme ? Me murmura Angela.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste fatiguée, ne t'inquiètes pas.

oOoOo

POV Alice :

On s'assit tous les cinq sur un banc pendant une demi heure, en silence.

Edward pensait à Bella et à son comportement envers lui. J'avais vu renaitre en lui l'espoir puis la peine et maintenant la crainte.

- Je viens d'avoir Esmée au téléphone, ils sont bien arrivés à Forks. Carlisle va essayer de récupérer son poste et elle va arranger la maison pour que tout soit prêt pour notre retour. Nous informa Jasper.

- On aurait du rentrer avec eux. On n'a rien à faire ici. Même si Bella nous a été utile, il est clair qu'elle a besoin de temps. Je ne te dis pas de ne plus la revoir Edward mais de la laisser encaisser le coup et de réfléchir au calme. Toi aussi Alice, je sais que c'est ta meilleure amie mais laissez lui un peu de temps seule. Dit Rosalie.

- Je viens de la retrouver, je ne la laisserai plus jamais partir à moins qu'elle ne me le demande elle. Cria Edward.

- Calme-toi Edward. Je suis d'accord avec Rose, on va devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Bella. Dis-je sur un ton calme et posé.

Edward se leva et alla marcher seul de long en large.

Jasper serra ma main et me prit dans ses bras. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait et s'en voulait encore d'avoir essayé d'attaquer Bella.

Je partis marcher avec Edward.

« Edward essayes de prendre du recul et réfléchis. Bella a besoin de temps, elle ne réalise pas encore ce qui s'est passé et quand on sera de retour à Forks, elle va devoir y faire face. Je sais que Bella t'aime et je suis encore certaine que vous vous marierez et qu'elle sera l'une des nôtres mais laisses lui du temps. Elle va tout remettre en question, se rappeler de ces derniers mois et elle aura besoin d'être seule. »

- Je ne la laisserais pas partir Alice, je l'aime trop et j'espère qu'elle sera ma femme un jour mais je respecterais sa décision quelle qu'elle soit.

Je ne lui répondis pas et nous partîmes tous retrouver Bella et les autres.

oOoOo

POV Bella :

Les sarcasmes et sous-entendu de Jessica et Lauren m'énervaient au plus haut point et je comptais les secondes et pensais à autre chose; à Edward et à notre moment d'intimité dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour ne pas entendre Lauren et Jessica ce qui me fit rougir.

Dès que je vis les Cullen arriver, je me précipitai vers Alice. Cette demi-heure m'avait parue durer des heures.

- Je t'avais promis qu'on reviendrait. A ta tête, tu as dû t'ennuyer à mort.

- Plus que tu ne l'as vu.

Elle rit à ma blague.

*

Edward se tenait près d'Alice et me regardais dans les yeux. Je gardais mon regard sur Alice pour ne pas avoir à affronter le sien. Edward mon prince charmant, mon vampire, mon âme sœur.

Durant le trajet du retour vers la pension, je marchais à côté d'Alice. Edward et Jasper n'étaient pas loin, juste derrière nous. Les Cullen avaient déjà préparé leurs valises pour la forme et Alice monta avec moi pour m'aider à ranger mes affaires.

Jessica, Lauren et mes autres amis firent de même que moi.

*

- Il faut qu'on parle Bella. Me dit Alice en pliant un de mes pulls.

- Pas maintenant s'il te plait. Ca peut attendre.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans le hall de l'hôtel, valises en mains, prêts à prendre l'avion pour Forks.

Les Cullen avaient réservé des places sur le même vol pour être avec moi. Je remerciai Alice intérieurement, je n'aurais pas supporté d'être seule, surtout aujourd'hui.

Un bus nous déposa à l'aéroport deux heures avant le décollage de l'avion. Durant le trajet, on parlait à deux ou à trois. Alice et moi étions assises sur le même banc. Nous parlâmes du retour des Cullen à Forks, leur excuse et ce qu'ils feront. Alice me dit que Rosalie et Emmett iront en voyage de noces, prétextant d'être retournés à l'université alors que Jasper, Edward et elle retourneront en cours.

* * *

Alors ces différents POV, ça vous a plus ? Je continue comme ça ou retour à la normale à la troisième personne ? Vu que je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, vos remarques, envies… sont les bienvenus ^^

Je vous dit à dans trois semaines au moins ! Promis je fais le plus vite possible !


	14. Chapter 14

Me voilà de retour ! Je sais j'avais dit trois semaines mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'ecrire la suite et pour tout dire, j'ai commencé à me lasser de Twilight. J'avais prévu d'écrire encore plusieurs chapitres et de faire une vraie fin, mais je manque d'envie et d'inspiration et avec toutes les autres choses que j'ai à faire, j'ai fait passer ma fin en second… bref c'est le dernier chapitre que j'écris.

La fin n'est pas super, je n'en suis pas satisfaite et n'est pas longue, elle m'a pris plus d'une semaine, mais je voulais écrire un dernier chapitre et le voilà.

Un grand merci à toutes vos reviews et merci à ceux qui continuent à mettre ma fic dans leurs favoris alors qu'elle doit être parmi les fics anciennes !

J'espère que cette fin vous conviendra et bonne lecture :)

* * *

POV Bella :

En arrivant à l'aéroport, nous passâmes tous les contrôles et durant le temps restant avant le décollage de l'avion, Jessica, Lauren, Mike et Tyler partirent de leur cotei, les quileutes du leur et le reste de nous étions assis dans un café.

Emmett et Alice s'occupaient de faire la conversation. Je gardais le silence, répondant par des oui et des non, et je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi.

Je n'étais pas encore prête à lui parler et je savais que si je le regardais, son regard m'encorcellerai et je ne pourrai plus m'en détacher.

Lorsque la voix pria les passagers du vol en direction de Forx de commencer à monter en avion, nous payâmes l'addition et allâmes, direction notre porte d'embarquation.

Durant le vol, je m'assis à côté d'Alice. Jasper se mit près d'Edward, deux rangs derrière nous. Jessica et Mike, Tyler et Lauren, Ben et Angela, Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis deux à deux et les quileutes s'étaient aussi partagés.

Alice me parla de ce qu'on fera une fois à Forx. Elle nous avait prévu des séances de shopping, des nuits entre filles, des soirées pyjamas. Fatiguée, je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte et mon amie me réveilla juste avant l'atterissage.

Carlisle et Esmee étaient venus accueillir le clan des cinq, Charlie était venu pour moi, les quileutes prirent un bus et pour les autres, leurs parents respectifs étaient là.

Je saluais tout le monde, même Edward, avant de rentrer avec Charlie. Mon père m'embrassa sur la joue et me dit qu'il était content de me voir. C'était sa façon à lui de me dire que je lui avait manqué. Durant le trajet, je commençais à lui raconter mon voyage, le départ, l'arrivée chez la tante de Mike, le premier soir.

Il avait commandé une pizza pour diner et je continuais mon récit, évitant de parler de la bataille et des Cullen. A la fin du diner, il me demanda de le rejoindre au salon pour parler.

- Je suis content que tu te sois amusée Bella et que tu ai passé un bon week end avec tes amis ; tes vrais amis.

- Charlie…

- Non Bella, je ne sais pas pourquoi les Cullen étaient avec vous en avions ni pourquoi tu parlais tout sourire avec Alice mais je ne veux plus que tu les fréquentés. Tu as ete tres mal pendant longtemps et je ne veux pas que tu retombes. Tu as plein d'autres amis, tu peux t'en contenter.

- Charlie, Alice est ma meilleure amie, elle m'a beaucoup manqué et ce n'est pas sa faute si ils ont dû déménager.

Le reste du repas se déroula en silence. Je lavais vite les assiettes et les couverts avant de monter dans ma chambre apres avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à mon père.

Je ne dormis pas bien cette nuit. Je pensais beaucoup à Edward et aux derniers évènements. Je sentais sa présence mais n'ouvris pas les yeux, de peur de le voir.

POV Edward :

J'attendis la nuit avec impatience. Depuis notre retour à Forks, nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup. A vingt-deux heures, Bella monta dans sa chambre. J'attendis qu'elle se mette au lit et ferme les yeux pour entrer discrètement dans sa chambre. La regarder dormir m'avait manqué. Elle m'avait manqué. Pendant son sommeil, elle répéta plusieurs fois mon nom. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux de faire partie de ses rêves ou pas. La nuit passa rapidement et à l'aube, je m'en allai.

Alice voulait déjà revoir Bella, sortir avec elle, bavarder, faire du shopping…

Carlisle nous dit à Alice et moi que nous retournerions en cours le lendemain. Je devais encore attendre une journée avant de voir Bella. Je ne savais pas si elle allait me parler, mais je devais tout lui expliquer et lui raconter ces dernières semaines.

oOoOo

POV Alice :

Je savais qu'Edward voulait à tout prix retrouver la relation qu'il avait avec Bella et qu'il s'en veut d'être parti mais Bella de son côté n'a pas encore pris de décisions et j'ai peur qu'elle décide de ne plus nous voir, même si je pense toujours qu'un jour, elle sera des nôtres.

oOoOo

POV Bella : 

Retour en cours ; retour à la normale. Je n'avais aucun cours en commun avec Edward aujourd'hui et je n'étais pas encore prête à m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je l'évitais dans les couloirs, me rendant vite en cours, et à l'heure du déjeuner, je restai collée à Angela qui ne me posa aucune question.

Je sentais le regard d'Edward posé sur moi et je fis un grand effort pour ne pas me retourner. Je savais que si je croisais son regard, je serais capable d'aller le rejoindre et d'oublier ces derniers mois de torture.

Apres le déjeuner, j'avais un cours de maths avec Alice. Au début, elle me laissa suivre et prendre des notes puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, elle rangea ses affaires, puis les miennes et me fit sortir de la salle de cours en tendant un papier au professeur qui nous laissa partir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Alice, je suivais le cours ? Et je peux savoir ce que tu as donné au prof ?

- Calmes-toi Bella. J'ai écris une fausse excuse disant qu'on avait un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue. Je sais oui, pas très original mais je voulais te parler seule à seule. Suis-moi.

On alla s'asseoir sur un banc dehors. Elle me raconta que durant ces derniers mois, ils ont vécu chez les Denali. Edward faisant souvent des voyages seul, il était triste et avait prévu de revenir avant la vision d'Alice et tout me raconter. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi penser. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma meilleure amie, mais concernant Edward, je ne savais pas.

- Bella, je sais que tu n'as pas encore pris de décision et que c'est difficile, mais tu aimes Edward et Edward t'aime. Donnes à votre couple une deuxième chance, je vois vraiment un avenir pour vous.

- Je ne sais pas Alice, je ne supporterais pas qu'il s'en aille encore une fois.

oOoOO

POV Edward :

On est revenu à Forks depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Je peux dire que j'ai retrouvé ma vie. J'ai tout expliqué à Bella et elle a accepté de me donner une autre chance. Ca a pris du temps, on est d'abord sortis entre amis et on a réappris à se connaître mais on y est arrivé. Demain c'est le bal de fin d'année et Bella sera ma cavalière. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ensuite ? L'avenir nous le dira, mais Alice voit nous voit toujours, Bella et moi, mariés et heureux pour l'éternité.

* * *

THE END !

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ma fic. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas parfaite et je n'ai pas donné de fin à Edward et Bella, elle est plus ouverte mais vous pouvez imaginer qu'ils vont se marier et qu'il va la transformer ^^

Alors, une dernière review pour finir svp ?? ^^ Et encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue !


End file.
